


Your Sword and Shield

by Heroic_Euphoria



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, Family, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, M/M, Marriage, Married Life, Mild Smut, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 40,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroic_Euphoria/pseuds/Heroic_Euphoria
Summary: After the defeat of Gangrel, Chrom proposes marriage to Robin, and he accepts. They have a royal wedding, and adjust to their new lives together as rulers of Ylisse, as well as their personal lives as a married couple. The couple must put on masks for their people, but, sometimes they can't drop it when approaching each other. Chrom struggles with expressing his emotions outwardly, and Robin works to help him learn to live for himself, rather than everyone else. Male Robin / Chrom. Fluff + Romance.





	1. Chapter One

It was over. The Mad King was dead, and all the wrongdoings perpetuated by him were avenged. Despite this, the gash made into the hearts of thousands would never fully heal, and would leave a scar on many of a mind. Those whose hearts were the heaviest with the bitter victory were the Shepherds, especially Chrom, Lissa, and Robin. They all shared a piece of the guilt as to what happened to Exalt Emmeryn, though they would chastise each other when they tried to take the blame. Now that the fighting was finished, there was nothing to take note of but the surrounding desert landscape. There was only the quiet breeze across the sand, the fading humidity at sunset, and the darkening skies. Chrom looked to the heavens and sighed. His sister would’ve hated the bloodshed, and he could of swore he felt her sighs in the wind, but chalked it up to his wandering mind. 

He sent everyone back to camp to rest and celebrate, which was a hearty, yet somber, meal and some rest. He stayed behind and watched everyone move past and away. Robin passed by last, and when he did, Chrom grabbed his arm as a signal to stay behind. The rest of group faded over the edge of the desert horizon, both of them still standing at a small freshwater lake. 

Robin gazed at the lake and sighed. His robes were coated in sand and his face was worn with exhaustion. There was even sand in his silver hair, which he ruffled every so often, though it did nothing to rid the grainy feeling against his scalp. 

“You fought well, Robin,” Chrom said. “Thank you for your dedication.”

“Oh, Chrom…” Robin shrugged. “I was just doing my duty as tactician.”

“Yes, but you did it extremely well. So, for that, you have my thanks.”

“I appreciate it.” Robin absentmindedly tapped on the closed tome in his hand. “I guess you won’t be needing me as much now.”

Chrom bit his lip. He swallowed. “Why would you say such a thing?”

“I’m a war tactician, Chrom. Peace has been attained. I did my duty. Now you’re free to pursue other endeavors. Take rebuilding the Halidom, for one. Or...I don’t know, finding fulfillment in your personal life.”

“Robin, I still need you. Peaceful times don’t render you useless. You are good at war tactics, a genius at it really, but your strategic mind is applicable in so many other ways. If you have no plans, I’d like for to stay with me at the castle and be one of my personal advisors.”

“Oh…” Robin shrugged his shoulders, a show of his humbleness. “If you’ll still have me, and I can assist you, then yes. I’ll do anything to help you, to make your life easier.”

“Thank you. And, of course I want you around. You’re my best friend.” Chrom smiled. 

“Yes, but won’t you be taking on a wife? I mean, the Halidom expects you too. Won’t have much time for me when you’re head over heels in love.” Robin licked his lip and brushed his robes. He shifted his legs in the the sand. 

Chrom stared at him, his brows narrowed. He rolled his palm around the handle of Falchion. “What’s wrong, Robin? You’re being...quite self-depreciating.” 

Robin glanced over at Chrom, then glanced away again. The tapping on his tome got harsher and faster. “I-I’m not, Chrom. I’m just speaking truths. You’ll get married, maybe become a father, rebuild the kingdom. I’ll take on whatever role you want, but you’ve got so much to look forward to. And with war absent, our meetings will likely be nowhere near as in depth as they once were when traveling with the Shepherds.”

“Who ever said I was getting married? I’ve proposed to no one.” Chrom wrapped his hand around Flachion and squeezed. “And don’t you have much to look forward to as well?”

“Well, yes. Whatever role you deem fit for me at the castle.”

“That’s all?”

“What more could I asked for?” Robin swallowed. “But you...you’ll propose sometime, won’t you? I mean, we’ve never spoken of it, but...Gods, I don’t know. Who is it, Chrom? Sumia? Maribelle?”

“No,” Chrom said blankly. “I’ve no plans to propose marriage to either of them.”

Robin stared at him. He furrowed his brows. “Well, what about…”

“Let’s not play the guess who game.” Chrom sighed. “I worry about you. This victory seems to weigh on you more than relieve you.”

“Maybe.” Robin swallowed. “I...I don’t know what to do with myself. All I know is being a wartime tactician. How do I adjust to a life outside of that? I’ll just fall apart and out of use until more bloodshed arises.”

“Robin!” Chrom said with a stern tone. “Stop! Stop talking about yourself that way! I can’t stand it.”

Robin startled, his face flushing. He turned his head away. “I-I’ll miss spending so much time with…” He caught himself. “Nevermind.”

“With me?”

Robin stayed silent. He bit the inside of his cheek. 

“I think you’re dealing in absolutes with no proof that those absolutes actually exist.”

“What do you mean?”

Chrom stepped towards Robin. “I mean the things you’re adamant I’m doing. You’re positive I’m taking on a wife and having a child, along with all these other things mulling around in that head of yours.”

“Well, am I wrong?” Robin turned around, a pained look of loneliness in his eyes. “Won’t you get married?”

“Possibly.”

“Then you are taking on a wife.”

Chrom shrugged. “Maybe not.”

Robin furrowed his brows. He grew irritated. “What in blazes, Chrom?! What kind of talking circle are we going in? Do you want to get married or not?”

“Yes, I do want to get married.” Chrom sighed. “But, the real question here is why it concerns you as intensely as it does. I figured you’d be fine with me saying I was thinking about a proposal without pushing me to reveal who it is.”

Robin dug his nails into the cover of his tome, making a sharp scratching sound. His face was pale and sunken in his stress. “I’m your friend, that’s all…” he whispered. 

“That’s all….” Chrom whispered back absentmindedly. He cleared his throat, his face starting to flush. “This war has given me a lot to think about, Robin. I’ve long thought about what my life would be if I won the peace we’ve fought so damn hard for. And, right now, I’ve got nothing to gain or lose, so I’m going to throw this out there.”

“What?”

“Robin, listen to me…” Chrom said, stalling on his words. 

“I’m listening.”

“Robin...I...I…” Chrom took a deep breath, then exhaled. “I….”

“Gods, Chrom!” Robin exclaimed. “Please be out with it already!”

“I want to be with you. Every day. All day and night. Do you get what I mean?”

Robin furrowed his brows. His eyes pierced Chrom’s. “No...I don’t.”

“.....I’m in love with you, Robin.”

The tome Robin was holding fell into the sand. He stumbled back, his mouth agape and a red blush on his cheeks. “...Oh!”

“Yes, it’s true. I have plans. You were on to me, but you hated that I might run off on you. You’d never let yourself think I might love you. I know. You share these feelings...I know you do! Why else would you care so damn much about my wedding, unless you thought it’d crush you?”

Robin choked on his words. He bit back the tears in his eyes. “Chrom...I--I…”

“Finally, I’ve gotten you speechless for the first time.” Chrom chuckled through the red in his cheeks. 

“I-I’m a man, Chrom…” Robin whispered in a hoarse voice. 

“What does that have to do with this?”

“You know damn well what I mean! You can’t marry a man. You can’t have children with a man. D--Damn you!” Robin said through grit teeth. He didn’t mean to sound angry, but his pain was evident as tears fell down his cheeks. He ignored them, already humiliated, and hoped Chrom wouldn’t notice, though he already knew he did. 

Chrom furrowed his brows. He licked his lip and let his hand slip off Falchion’s grip. “There’s no law in Ylisse that dictates a man must marry a woman, there are only creeds that bind two people together in matrimony. Naga and the Gods praise love in all forms.”

“But the people don’t!”Robin clenched his fists. “They don’t want some wanna-be king! They want an exalt and a queen!”

“They’re not going to get an exalt and a queen or king. They are going to get me, a leader, and my marriage partner, who will also be a leader.”

“The scholars will scribe your history and it will live in infamy.” 

“So be it.” Chrom clenched his teeth. “Maybe I’ll set a precedent.”

“Just...go, Chrom…” Robin exhaled, wiping the water off his cheeks and lips. His voice shook. “Leave me be.”

“No!” Chrom grabbed Robin’s hand and held it. Robin stared at their joined touch. “The fact you’re not letting go is a good sign…” Chrom said lowly. 

Robin broke down. He buried his free hand in his face as his breath hitched. His legs wobbled in the sand. They stood like this for a few minutes, Robin’s cries the only noise in the silence. Chrom took a step closer to him. 

“You...You love me, Robin.” Chrom whispered. “You didn’t have to say it outright. It’s very clear in what you both said and didn’t say.”

Robin sniffled. “I...I...Yes.”

“You...You know what comes next, don’t you?”

“N-No…”

“Look at me.” Chrom turned Robin around and held his shoulders. 

“I look horrible.” Robin trailed, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. 

“Enough of that. You’re beautiful.”

Robin blushed as Chrom titled his chin so they made eye-contact. They stared at each other in the dying sunlight of the desert. 

“Robin…” Chrom swallowed. “Marry me.”

“That wasn’t a question, was it?” Robin bit his lip, a light glint in his eye. 

“No...I suppose not.” Chrom chuckled. 

Robin choked up again. He nodded and buried himself in Chrom’s embrace. They stood like this a long while, long enough for the fireflies to start flickering around them, Chrom’s hand shifting from Robin’s hair, to his shoulders, to his back, only to start the cycle over again. 

They leaned back from each other and shared a short, dedicated kiss. Robin sighed and cupped Chrom’s cheeks, giving him small kisses over and over again. A lantern light appeared a short distance away, but neither of them noticed. It wasn’t the safest to be alone in the desert, especially after such an eventful day, but the newfound expressions of their affections distracted them from everything. 

The lantern light got brighter and closer. They both stopped and turned to see a man on horseback approaching them. Chrom flushed. 

“Oh Gods…” He clenched his teeth. “Do you think he saw us?”

“We can’t hide this forever, Chrom…” Robin sighed. “We’re going to have a wedding, aren’t we?”

“Of course, my love.”

Robin flushed. Frederick reached them and hopped off his horse. He stood with straight posture in front of Chrom. 

“Milord, I was concerned when I noticed neither you or Robin had returned to camp. The Shepherds are worried, and they reported last seeing you here. So here I am. Will you allow me to escort you both back to camp? It is not safe to be dwelling out here in the sands at night,” Frederick said, his face stern and dedicated. 

“Yes, Frederick. Thank you.” Chrom paused. “But I’d like to ask you something…”

“Anything, milord.” 

“Say I were to propose to someone. Would you change how you address said person?”

Robin blushed and glanced between both of them. Frederick didn’t hesitate with his answer. 

“Of course! Any lady to be wed to you would be treated with the highest honor I as a knight of the Royal Family could provide her! Have you proposed, milord? I’ll begin wedding preparations immediately, but please first inform me of who this lucky lady might be,” Frederick said with a joyous, satisfied smile. 

Chrom clenched his teeth, something that he’d done enough that day to make his mouth and jaw sore. “U-Uh...Frederick, let’s take this one step at a time…”

“Pardon, milord. Let’s start with the basics. Who shall be your royal wife?”

Chrom struggled to say anything at all. Robin sighed, his heart in his throat. He decided to intervene and help Chrom with his burden of breaking the news of their plans. 

“It’s...me…” Robin trailed. He couldn’t muster up anything more to say. 

“Yes, Robin, I’m aware you’re here,” Frederick chuckled. “Let’s rejoice in our lord’s upcoming matrimony together!” 

“Oh Gods…” Chrom added. His face was noticeably red under the early night moonlight and the shade of the lantern. 

“No, Frederick, you’re mistaken.” Robin took a deep breath. “What Chrom is trying to say, and failing terribly at, is that he has proposed….to me. And I accepted. We’re getting married.”

Frederick stared at them. He swallowed his shock after a moment. A look of remorse came over his face. “Please forgive me, milords. I never meant to assume that Lord Chrom would marry a woman. This is a most severe blunder. I’ll take any punishment you deem necessary for this disrespect.” 

“Oh, Frederick, come now…” Chrom said. “It was a simple misunderstanding. We just thought you deserved to know.”

“I’m glad you shared this news with me. I am happy for the both of you. I will serve you and protect you with every ounce of my being, Lord Robin. You only need but ask.”

Robin flushed. “I’d much prefer it if you’d keep addressing me as you usually would…”

“That simply won’t do, milord! You are of a new station now, and I am under oath to protect the Royal House of Ylisse, which Chrom has deemed you a part of.”

“Let’s just get back to camp, shall we?” Chrom interrupted.


	2. Chapter Two

Everyone in the Shepherds took the news of Chrom and Robin’s engagement with joy. Tharja was admittedly a bit jealous, but not even she could keep herself from joining in the congratulatory dinner that the team put together for their Captain and Tactician. Once they arrived back in Ylisstol, the wedding preparations began. That had been four weeks prior. Now the day had come. Robin was standing in front of Chrom on the largest balcony in the castle, their friends and comrades watching them while thousands more gathered on the ground below. They had said vows, Chrom taking a ring from Frederick, and Robin taking one from Lissa. Libra closed his book and smiled. 

“You are now married. May the Gods bless this union of holy matrimony!” he said with pride. 

They kissed, their comrades erupting with glee. The cheers of Ylisse’s citizens overpowered the band playing a soft tune, cleary overjoyed at the royal union of their leader. The newly weds walked to the edge of the balcony, Chrom holding Robin’s hand while waving to the people with the other. Robin followed. Afterward, they joined the wedding party for a dinner, where Lissa ambushed them both. She gave Robin a loving hug. 

“I’m so happy I get to call you family,” she said with joy. “Take good care of my brother, will you?”

“I’ll try my best,” Robin said, a hint of pink on his cheeks that hadn’t faded since he had woke with it. 

Gaius walked up behind them. “Damn it, Blue and Bubbles, you brought tears to my eyes.” He sighed. “You can make up for it by letting me get the first piece of cake, after the both of you, of course.” 

“Fine, Gaius. We’ll let you have first pick…” Chrom sighed, but couldn’t rid himself on the smile on his face. 

After the festivities were over, the couple retired to their shared chambers. Chrom lit the candles to give the room light, he was surprised no one had tried to so before they arrived. He was actually relieved no one did, he could manage lighting his room himself. Robin wasn’t yet used to the protective and intrusive nature of the castle, and the thought of someone calling him milord still made him uncomfortable. He kicked off his boots and leaned back on the large bed with a sigh. He was exhausted. Chrom joined him. 

“How are you feeling, my love?” he whispered into Robin’s ear. 

Robin blushed. “I’m fine.”

“Was it everything you hoped it would be?”

“More than that. I only dreamt of marrying you. It was far more extravagant than I could’ve imagined.”

“Sorry about that. Royal weddings have to be that way.”

“I didn’t mean it as a bad thing. I meant...I’m truly blessed.”

Chrom smiled. “So am I. I have a beautiful husband.”

“You flatter me.” Robin sighed. “Thank you.”

“Are you tired?” 

“A little. Why?”

“W-Well…” Chrom flushed. “How do you feel about….”

“Consummating our marriage?” Robin finished his sentence. “Um...Gods, I’m so nervous. Let’s just...take it slow.”

“I’m nervous, too.” Chrom chuckled. 

“We’ll fumble through it together, I suppose.”

Chrom leaned overtop Robin and gave him a kiss. Robin wrapped his arms around his neck and they continued. Together they shared their most intimate of moments, accompanied by soft touches, kind words, and a deeper promise to bear the future together in love and support.


	3. Chapter Three

They woke the day after their wedding during midmorning. Robin stretched, his muscles sore in a variety of places around his body. He sighed. Chrom stirred beside him and groaned. 

“Damn…” He exhaled. “So sore…”

“Me too,” Robin said. He rolled over and placed kisses across Chrom’s chest. 

Chrom ran his fingers through Robin’s silver hair. They shared the quiet together in their newfound marriage. They cherished the subtle moments, which meant more to them than could’ve ever imagined. War had hardened them both, and when they shared love, the put everything into it, if only to prove to each other they were still material in an increasingly blurred and confusing world. 

Robin sat up and straddled his husband’s hips, which emitted a blush from both of them. He leaned down and they kissed. Chrom clutched Robin’s hair as affections were peppered down his neck. His breath hitched, and for the first time, he felt like royalty in the most intimate way possible. The night before was a nervous mess of chuckles and hesitations, which it seemed, Robin had started to move past already. Chrom had never connected with his title of Prince, or his new title of Leader, or more technically Exalt, which he forgoed. Just because he didn’t refer to himself as an Exalt didn’t mean that really wasn’t what he was, or what he would be, and it scared him. Robin put all of that aside. When waving to a crowd of thousands, Chrom squeezed the might out of Robin’s hand, whose confidence seemed brighter than his. Now, in bed alone together, was another one of those shining moments. 

Chrom exhaled at the touches along his body. He was still clammy from the night before, and the heat on his skin was only adding to the remnants of what they had done less than twelve hours prior. Robin was gentle, methodical, and patient, taking his time as moved around his body. Chrom tried to lean forward and place his lips on his collar bone, but Robin pushed him back down and shook his head. Nothing had to be said in order for him to understand Robin’s intentions, and he let his lover move at his own pace. Of course, the sensations lead to pleasure, but beyond that was the message of passion, adoration, and appreciation. He let his guard down, the guard he didn’t realize he had until Robin got a gasp out of him. Chrom closed his eyes, and knew when he was old, slow, and feeble, he’d still remember this day as the first day he was truly adored for simply existing at the same time as another. He didn’t have to do or say anything. He didn’t have to prove his worth or cut someone down for it. He didn’t have to quell the evil. He didn’t have to take a stand and force it through. He only needed to be there to receive it. A tear slid down his cheek. Robin stopped his motions. 

“Chrom, what’s wrong? Am I hurting you?” Robin asked, concern in his eyes. He rubbed the inside of his lover’s thighs. 

“I’m fine. You...You really know how to make me feel loved, you know that?” He sighed, welcoming the sensations the touches gave him. 

“You deserve this and so much more…”

“Please allow me to return the favor to you sometime.”

Robin chuckled. “Of course.” He leaned his head down and kissed Chrom’s inner thigh. “Just not right now.”

Robin continued. Chrom stiffened, one fist bunched around the loose fabric of their sheets. He was still reluctant to let himself go, to release his inhibitions. For some reason, he wasn’t sure if his husband would be satisfied with his responses. It didn’t make sense to Chrom, he knew Robin wanted him to respond to his touch, but some part of him told him he had to hide it away. He always hid his emotions behind lock and key, behind a barrier hardened by sacrifice. There was always something more to be had, whether it be peace, vengeance, or acceptance and praise. When Emmeryn had passed, he shoved his grief behind rage and targeted those responsible with a vigor worthy of the Gods. When he proposed to Robin, he buried the intensity of his joy and relief, allowing Robin to cry enough tears for the both of them. This tendency had gone all the way back to his childhood with his father, where the fleeting moments they spent time together were full of criticism and disapproval. He had learned to bury how he felt with the first sigh of, “you’ve disappointed me, prince of Ylisse.”

Even now, as a grown man sharing his bed with his husband, he could not rid himself of the barriers. He had let his guard down a small bit, but it was not enough. Chrom wanted more. He wanted to moan and cry and scream and fall to his knees at his lover’s feet. He wanted to be held when he hated his past. He wanted to be understood at the deepest level. He had a husband that would do all of those things and more, but Chrom just wouldn’t let him. 

Robin sighed. He stopped his kisses. “Chrom...it’s alright.”

Chrom looked at the man in between his legs. “What?”

“I’ll be your sword and shield. Whatever battle you’re fighting right now, let it go and give yourself freedom. Allow yourself to receive the love I’m giving you. Allow yourself to respond to it. To feel it at the deepest level you can. Fall back and I’ll fight these foes for you.”

Chrom furrowed his brows. He exhaled. “T--Thank you, Robin.”

“Of course. Let me know when you’re ready.”

“I’m ready.”

Chrom laid still as Robin continued his motions. He buried everything again, just as he had so many times before. His breathing was heavy, his chest and throat shallow, partly from what he was feeling physically, partly from his anxiousness. He tried to let himself go. He hated that his husband was doing everything he could for him, yet he couldn’t this one thing for himself. What kind of husband would he be if he couldn’t fulfill a simple request on their first day married? 

He fidgeted slightly, running his hand through his hair. Sweat ran down his neck as the sensations continued. The feelings mixed with his anxiety created a storm of surging emotions in him, and his body was in overdrive. He clenched his jaw and exhaled. 

“Let it go, love,” Robin said. “It’s okay.”

“R-Robin…” Chrom mumbled. 

“You can do it. Allow yourself pleasure for once. This isn’t about anything else but you. I’m doing this for you. Forget it all for a moment. I hate to see you denying yourself gratification.” 

Robin continued his movements. Finally, a sense of intensity hit Chrom that he didn’t keep back. He refused to surrender to his inhibitions, and allowed himself the self expression he had denied. It went beyond physical intimacy, it was a statement to himself and to his lover. He could move past his doubts, he could allow himself to show his emotions outwardly. For once, he let it go, and nothing was buried underneath a mask of duty. It was the first time he had truly allowed himself to feel gratification to the fullest extent. Even on his wedding day, part of him was preoccupied with expectations: Greet the nobles, wave to the people, address the Halidom, introduce them to their new Lord. Smile, smile, smile. Don’t cry. Don’t fumble. Don’t slouch. Talk to the historians. Thank everyone. On and on and on…

This was different. There were no expectations. At last, he could be himself. He could be vulnerable, and, most of all, embrace it. He exhaled, a soft moan accompanying it. 

Robin smiled. “You’re doing great, dear. More of that.”

He did it again. And again and again and again. Most times it was soft and subtle, accompanied with his heavy breaths. A few times, it was louder, or was accompanied by some sort of exclamation. As he reached new heights, his freedom followed him. 

“Rob--Robin…” He sighed with a groan. He clutched his husband’s hair. “I--I’m…”

“I know. You’re fine. Don’t try to hold anything back.”

He didn’t. When it was over, he was shocked by his newfound self. His body was trembling, sweat coated on every pore of his skin. His hair was damp and sticking to his forehead, his lip slightly cracked from his eye-tooth digging into it. Robin left his spot in between his legs and rested his head on a pillow at the top of the bed. He exhaled, out of breath from his actions. He wiped his mouth with the side of his palm and swallowed. 

Chrom stared at him. “I--Sorry.”

“What are you apologizing for?” Robin shook his head. 

“You shouldn’t’ve made it all about me...and my pleasure.”

“It was as I wanted it to be.”

“What satisfaction did you get out of that?”

“Seeing you experience gratification is satisfaction enough. What expectations are there here, Chrom? There is no standard to live up to with me. In our bed, in our intimacy, there is no creed you have to abide by. This goes beyond love-making...I wanted to show you that our marriage is going to be full of understanding and love. You don’t have to achieve anything for me. I want you as you. I want you strong and resilient, yet vulnerable and soft. You can’t always be that way out there in the world. Here, with me, you can be free. You don’t have to hold back anything.”

Tears fell down Chrom’s cheeks. He leaned over and buried his head in the crook of Robin’s neck and allowed himself another layer of vulnerability. Robin ran his fingers through Chrom’s hair and gave him all the time in the world to express his response to their newfound passion and dedication as a married couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains probably the most explicit sex scene I've written...ever. I'm terrible at writing any scene that has to do with this. As a writer, I want to grow, so I'm pushing myself to experiment with this topic. I've always skirted around the subject (like the previous chapter lol), but I don't want to always avoid this because it makes me nervous writing it. I'm not sure why, like it's not a big deal...but it's tough to write. I'm not really into writing smut for smut's sake, or writing 50 Shades type erotica, but I don't want to censor it from my stories because I'm scared to write it. 
> 
> So here we are! 
> 
> I wasn't sure what tags to put for this story. I didn't want to hid that it has sex, but I also didn't want to mislead people into thinking this is smut either...If my tags are wrong, or if you have a suggestion (as I'm new to posting to the site), feel free to let me know. 
> 
> And, if you have thoughts on how I handled this chapter, feel free to let me know that as well! I'm practicing new writing techniques, and this is foreign territory for me. I'm kinda happy with the fact I wrote it and it turned out okay (better than a sex scene I wrote for a novel of mine! lol), but I appreciate hearing others' thoughts.


	4. Chapter Four

It had been over a year and a half since Chrom and Robin’s wedding. They worked to rebuild the Halidom, and early in their marriage, they rode across the lands to greet the townsfolk personally and aid them in their efforts to pick up the pieces of their lives war had destroyed. Because of their selflessness, the couple was adored by the people, and admired for their resilience, and even, at times, their unconventional relationship. Though there was little to no prejudice against the couple consisting of two men, it was still uncommon, and came as a curious surprise to many. They shared their hearts with many, and the people responded with support and dedication to their Lords, both Chrom and Robin equally. 

However, there was one thing that lingered in the back of many minds across the Halidom: would there ever be an heir? Most expected that Lissa would provide the heirs to the throne, and the lineage would pass from Uncle to Niece or Nephew. Adoption was frowned upon by some, as an adopted child would not possess the exalted blood, shared by ancient Hero-King Marth, and thus, would not have a brand. Some were concerned that an adopted child would be shunned as an outsider by the nobles and the people. 

Chrom and Robin heard their sentiments. However, as time went on, they both longed for their own child to love and raise together as a family unit. Chrom’s wish to be a father came less from the duty to provide an heir and more the simple facts that he was a family-man and he loved his husband, and wanted parenthood to something they shared. 

Robin thought long and hard about a solution to this problem, and put his strategic mind to use. He eventually suggested they use a surrogate to have a child, with Chrom as the biological contributor. Not only would it solve the issue of having a blood-related heir, they could raise the child as their own. Chrom hated the idea of taking to bed someone that wasn’t his husband, but this predicament was worked around with medicinal developments. Chrom and Robin set another precedent for the Royal Family, not only where they the first same-sex couple, but they were the first to pursue surrogacy. The news of this decision cause a bit of controversy at first, but it soon died down because of how high the approval ratings were for the Lords in restoring the Halidom. 

That was months prior. Now the day had come: their child was going to be born. The couple waited in the halls outside the clinic, awaiting any update whatsoever. Robin paced the floor while Chrom sat on a bench. It had been hours since they’d heard the news, and no word had come. Robin expected as much, but he couldn’t contain his nervousness enough to take a seat next to his husband. 

“My love, take a seat,” Chrom said, patting the empty space beside him. “Everything’s fine.”

“I don’t doubt that the child will be born healthy.” Robin nodded, but kept pacing. 

“What are you doubting, then?”

Robin halted. He dropped the fingers that were at his chin. His eyes were wide, anxiety festering within them. Chrom sighed and stood, walking over to him. 

“Do you think...we made a mistake?” Robin whispered, his head pointed at Chrom’s chest. 

Chrom furrowed his brows. “Gods, Robin, no! I’m so happy for this, we’ve been waiting so long to start our family and we’re so close now. Just think, in a few hours you’ll be holding our little child in your arms.”

Robin clenched his teeth. “I don’t question your ability to parent. I question mine.”

“What? Why?”

“Chrom, I’m a nobody! Think about it. You found me while crossing some random field. You believed in me when I was too flung out and clueless to comprehend anything! What do I tell our baby when they ask about me? Oh, Father is a descendant of the great Hero-King Marth and your Papa is some random person he met that’s an amnesiac who can’t tell you about anything he did for a good portion of his life!”

Chrom frowned and cupped Robin’s cheek. “Robin, that’s not true. You’ve built this life for yourself. You earned your spot as my tactician, then you won my heart. So what if you’re an amnesiac? Our baby isn’t going to care. You’re going to be their Papa and they’re going to love you for being there for them. I wish you could have your memories back, just to give you piece of mind. But, I don’t care where you are from or who your parents are, you are Lord Robin of Ylisse. You are my love, and we rule this Halidom together.”

“I don’t know if I want them back, Chrom. What if I discover I was some unsavory person? It would bring you shame! It would bring our baby shame!” Robin argued, tears pricking in his eyes. 

“Robin, stop this. You’re dueling with unpleasant thoughts, and unfortunately, you’re losing to them.” Chrom sighed and wiped the edge’s of Robin’s eyes. “Remember when we found out the surrogacy worked? Oh, how excited we were! We didn’t sleep for days! We’ve worked so hard, and now we get a family. You wanted this just as much as I did, and never once, until now, did you voice these thoughts. If they were holding you back that much, they would’ve kept you from going through with this months ago. They’re just an intrusion.”

Robin relaxed his shoulders. “Maybe...Maybe you’re right. Whoever the Robin was before was a different person. My life started the day I met you.”

“Exactly.” Chrom smiled. “At the beginning of our marriage you said you’d be my sword and shield. Well, sometimes, I have to be those things for you too. There are times when I have to fight your foes away for you when you can’t.”

Robin smiled back, placing a kiss on Chrom’s cheek. Together, they sat on the bench and waited. A few more hours passed. A nurse came down the hall, a bundle in her arms and bright, joyful smile on her lips. 

“Milords, congratulations! It’s a baby girl,” she said. 

Robin and Chrom rushed to her side, peering down at the child in her arms. Robin bit his lip, and hesitated when Chrom suggested he take the child first. He sat back on the bench and let the nurse fit the small newborn into his arms, Chrom at his side. Robin let out a trembling sigh.   
“Oh, Chrom…” He trailed. “She looks just like you.”

Chrom swallowed when the child was passed to him. He stared at her with wide, gentle eyes. “She’s beautiful.”

Robin leaned his head on Chrom’s as they gazed at their child. “Hi there, Lucina,” he whispered. “We love you.”


	5. Chapter Five

A few months passed since Chrom and Robin’s daughter, Lucina, had been born. They had taken a few weeks away from their duties to spend time with her, but not long after they returned to their regular work schedule, word came from Ferox about the Valmese threatening the continent. They lamented at the war brimming at the shores of the ocean, and prepared to return to life traveling with the Shepherds. The day before they marched, Chrom and Robin spent the entire day with their baby daughter, taking her for walks, spoiling her with gifts, cooing at her and snuggling her. All the attention they had given to her made the departure of the proud parents from their baby that much harder the next day. 

“Please, please, please, write to update me on my daughter once a week,” Robin pleaded with a wet nurse. 

She smiled and chuckled. “Yes, milord. You have nothing to worry about. The Princess is in good hands here at the castle.” 

Chrom pulled Robin away from the nursery and to the marching lines, reassuring him that they were all well aware he expected a letter every week. Robin sighed and felt for the small piece of fabric in his coat pocket. He had cut two small pieces from one the blankets Lucina was wrapped in the day she born so he and Chrom could carry a reminder of their daughter with them everywhere. They had both underestimated the hurt that came with leaving her behind, and hated the fact they took peace for granted.

After learning the true extent of the Valmese threat, Chrom and the Shepherds headed to Plegia to ask for aid. They received supplies they needed, their camp settled at Carrion Island. Robin gazed at the stars after eating dinner. He was thinking about his daughter, and wondering when that update letter was going to arrive addressed to him. Then, the excruciating throb hit his head, and the voice of Validar pierced through his mind. I’m your father, he said. Robin couldn’t handle the pain of his head or the shock of the revelation and started shouting into the air to get the presence to disappear. 

When Chrom rushed to his side, the presence disappeared. Robin was distraught, telling Chrom of what had happened. He didn’t know if Validar was lying, but the thought alone made him want to be ill. With no way to prove or disprove it, it was a plague in his mind. 

“I told you,” Robin said sternly, pointing an accusing finger at Chrom’s chest. “I told you, Chrom. I warned you I could turn out to be connected to unsavory things in my past!”

“Robin, you’re panicked. It’s alright. Breathe.” Chrom gripped Robin’s shoulders. 

“I--I warned you! Now, look! Now look at who our daughter has as a grandfather!” Robin screamed through his tears of shock and frustration. 

“Robin, Robin!” Chrom said. He shook his shoulders. “Enough! It doesn’t matter who Validar is to you. It doesn’t change who you are. He won’t hurt our daughter, I promise you.”

“You don’t know that. He...He talked to me in my mind. He has some connection to me.”

“You are yourself before you are any man’s son. Remember that.”

“Chrom, I love you. I don’t want to hurt you or Lucina.”

“You’re not. Come back to our tent and rest your head.”

Robin obliged, and he allowed Chrom to run his fingers through his hair as they laid side by side in their cot. He sniffled and closed his eyes. A soft kiss was pressed to his temple as he drifted, exhaustion taking hold of him. 

A few hours later, they were woke by Frederick and told Risen had invaded the camp. Robin suspected it was Validar, but didn’t have time to voice his concerns as they fought for their lives against the undead fiends. When the area seemed clear, they were ambushed. Robin saw a powerful Risen appear in front of him and Chrom, and rushed to his side. 

“Chrom!” he shouted. “Watch out!”

Before he made it, a woman rushed on front of Chrom.

“Father! No!” she shouted as she blocked the attacker. Robin was able to take the opportunity to shoot a bolt of lightning at it. It dissipated in a puff of purple fog and spread into the air around them. 

Robin rushed to Chrom’s side. “Gods, love, are you alright?” He placed his hand on his husband’s shoulder. 

Chrom hunched slightly, catching his breath. “Yes. I’m fine.” He looked up and pointed to the woman, who they had met before, and went by Marth. “But you...why did you call me Father?! You must be mistaken!”

Marth furrowed her brows. “Oh...did I?” She sighed. “Chrom, may we speak privately?”

Chrom went to answer, but Robin interjected. “Hey. If you’re going explain yourself to Chrom, you’ll have to explain yourself to me also.”

Marth stared at them. “I think it should stay private between Chrom and I...for now.”

“What? Nonsense. You do realize Chrom’s my husband, right? There are no secrets between us. So if you’re going to explain yourself, you might as well save some time and effort and bring forth your testimony now.”

“Gods...why am I being argued over?!” Chrom exclaimed. “Robin, it’s fine. I’ll speak with her alone.”

“Like hell you’re going anywhere without me! Especially not after what just happened here!” Robin retorted, crossing his arms. “Maybe she means no harm, but what if there are more Risen out there?”

“Robin’s right. I’ll explain myself to both of you.” Marth sighed. She stepped towards both of them and pushed her bangs from her eyes. “I hope this might explain somethings to you.”

Chrom and Robin looked into the eye she pointed at with her finger. They both startled back in shock and confusion at what they were seeing. 

“Why do you have the brand of the exalt in your eye?” Robin asked. “Our daughter has one in the same place.”

Chrom studied her form. It started to make sense to him, though Robin wasn’t putting the pieces together at first, which was a surprise. 

“Robin, think about it…” he said, pointing to the young woman. “Doesn’t she remind you of anyone?”

“Yes…” Robin stalled. He and Chrom came to a realization at the same time. 

“Lucina?” Chrom said. 

Robin swallowed. “Are you…?” He couldn’t bring himself to finish his sentence. 

She started to cry as she nodded her head. She rushed forward, trying to grab onto both of her parents. They consoled her the best they could, as she continuously switched between burying her face in Chrom and Robin’s shoulders.

“Better now, Lucina?” Chrom asked, brushing a stray piece of hair from her face. 

“Yes.” She nodded. “I’ve missed you both so much.”

Robin stared at her, his brows furrowed. She had explained herself, and now they understood, but his mind couldn’t keep up with all the information he had been confronted with in the past few hours. His head throbbed, and he had a hard time processing the fact his own daughter was standing right in front of him. 

“I’m your father?” Robin asked. 

“Yes. I’m your future daughter. The same as the baby at the castle, just from a doomed time,” Lucina explained to him again. 

“What am I now?” Robin said. He squinted his eyes. 

“Robin, is there a bonfire in your brain? She’s our daughter!” Chrom exclaimed. 

Lucina chuckled. “No, Father. I think he’s asking about what I refer to him as, which would be Papa.”

“Papa…” Robin swallowed. “That’s strange to my ear.”

“Should I call you something else?”

“No! It’s just going to take some getting used to.” He sniffled. “Oh, Lucina...Your Papa’s missed you so much!”

Tears bubbled in Lucina’s eyes. “Papa, please don’t cry. If you do I’ll cry too!”

“I’m blessed to have such a wonderful daughter.”

“Papa…” Lucina started to sob. She rushed into his open embrace, holding onto him as if he might disappear. Chrom stared at them. He walked over, wrapping them both in his hold. He had only just gotten to know her truly, and the urge to protect her had already engulfed him. She was strong and able to handle her own, he knew from experience, but it wouldn’t stop him from hovering over her constantly. He didn’t have to mention anything to Robin to know he felt the same. Hearing her sob crushed them both, and understanding why made the cut in their hearts that much deeper. He wasn’t sure what happened to him and Robin, but he was damned if he would let it happen a second time, to put her through that all over again.


	6. Chapter Six

Robin hugged his knees to his chest as he sat on the cot. He had learned so much about himself that night it was overwhelming. He had a possible lead on his parentage and he had met his daughter, two things that battled each other for reign over his mood. He swallowed, waiting for Chrom to join him in bed. It was less than a year prior that they were solidifying their decision to start a family. For some reason, he kept playing the events of that day over and over in his head:

The echoes of Robin’s footsteps rung off the walls of his shared chambers. He was waiting for Chrom, as it felt like he did more often now that they were married, though he had to admit, he did wait for him a lot while they were at war. Chrom opened the door, locking it behind him. It was nervous habit now that he had another in his chambers. Lissa used to have a bad habit of throwing open his door when he was unmarried, marching up to his bed and waking him for whatever reason. She hadn’t since they had gotten married, but he didn’t want to take the chance of someone opening the door to reveal a humiliating breach of privacy. 

Robin stopped his pacing. He fiddled with the lidded cup in his hands. “Hi, dear.”

“Hey, Robin. What are doing here?” Chrom asked. “I just stopped by to wash up after training.”

“Waiting for you.”

“I’m not surprised.” He chuckled. “Is there something you need?”

“Um…” Robin bit his lip. His cheeks darkened. “I spoke with the clinic today.”

“How did that go?”

“Th--They’re ready when we are…” He paused. “Well, when you are.”

Chrom swallowed, nervousness changing the expression on his face. “Oh...alright.”

“The clinic requested a sample of your---of your....you know.” Robin rushed forward and shoved the lidded cup into his lover’s hands. “It needs to be in this. Give it to the clinic once you’ve done it.” He went to leave. 

Chrom grabbed his sleeve. “Where are you going?”

“I don’t know...the library, I suppose.” Robin shrugged, trying to pry his arm loose. He found it hard to breathe as sweat pooled at the back of his neck. 

“You’re going to leave me to do this alone?”

“You don’t need me in order to produce a sample.”

“You’re making this sound like one of Miriel’s experiments.” Chrom sighed. “It’s not. It’s about us and our decision to have a family.”

“What do you want from me, Chrom?” Robin huffed, fidgeting with his sleeves. “Gods, I’m a nervous wreck over this.”

“So you want to ignore it?”

“No, I--I didn’t mean it that way.”

“I know you didn’t. But, as a couple, this is a joint decision.” He took off the holster holding Falchion and placed it on the wall. Next, he removed his cape and gloves. “So, we’re doing this together.”

Robin clenched his fists. “W-What do you want me to do?”

“Bed me like you would any other time.”

“I can’t do that!”

“Why not? How are we different than any other couple out there? When they want children they make love, it’s that simple. We might never speak out loud about this...but we’re always going to remember. We both know that.” Chrom held the cup in front of Robin’s face. “And I don’t want to remember doing this by myself.”

“You’re right.” Robin swallowed. “You’re right...I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s alright. I’m nervous too, you know.”

“Do you want to…right now?”

“If you do.”

They moved over to the bed and kicked off their boots. They climbed on the bed together. Robin kissed his husband on the cheek. He sighed. 

“Relax, dear,” he whispered. “You’re so stiff.”

“It’s kind of hard to…” Chrom whispered back. 

Robin bit his lip. Who was he to tell him to relax? He couldn’t wait to dump the responsibility off and run away, now he was trying to act confident. It wasn’t going to work, Robin knew that, so he didn’t try to keep the charade up. He remembered the day after their wedding, his confidence was shining, strong, and beautiful. They had been intimate dozens of times since, but he couldn’t forget that encounter. Chrom was always telling him to believe in himself at the tactics table, telling him that his skills saved lives. It took him a long time to believe in it, but he did eventually. 

That day, it was the first time the roles reversed and Robin was finally able to tell him to let it go. He didn’t think he’d ever been able to say that had they not gotten married. Of course, he used to think about telling Chrom to take some gratification in himself before marriage, but he couldn’t voice it. War was war, and the bigger picture overpowered the roles of the pieces on the chessboard. Even the king could be toppled, and they couldn’t risk anything. When they consummated their marriage, Robin knew Chrom was holding back. They both were, but it was evident that Chrom didn’t want to show any deeper emotion. He didn’t feel he could bring himself to. Then, the next day, Robin coaxed it out of him. After that, he was more open with everything. Robin was proud of himself. Giving Chrom freedom gave him freedom as well. But, that confidence was gone now. 

No wonder Chrom didn’t want to this alone. How could he? If he did, he would just lock away how it made him feel again, and move on with life, never to speak of it. That was no way to start a new chapter in their marriage, Robin knew. He felt guilty for even suggesting it. 

Robin kissed Chrom on the cheek, then on the lips. “Gods, Chrom, I’m sorry.”

Chrom wrapped his hand around the back of Robin’s neck and tugged him into another kiss. “I told you, it’s alright.”

“It’s not alright. I know how hard it’s been for you to open yourself up to your emotions. I was going to let you go through this alone, and I know damn well we wouldn’t’ve had a conversation about it. That’s no way to begin this journey.”

“I don’t think I would’ve been able to do this alone…”

“I hate that I thought you should. I’m nervous, so I’m not going to be the suave husband you claim me to be, but...I’m going to get us through this.”

Robin pushed Chrom on his back, removing both of their tops. It was just like any other time, yet, it wasn’t. He would remember this day just like he remembered the other, and it would burn in his memory as another one of their most intimate moments. He pushed his knees in between his lover’s. 

“Sp--Spread your legs…” Robin whispered. 

Chrom obliged. Robin removed both of their trousers and tossed them on the floor. He exhaled, his hands clammy, despite not doing anything but removing clothing. Sometimes they were so eager to get undressed, now it was like their wedding day all over again. 

“Close your eyes,” he whispered again. 

Robin began his motions, starting by removing the final barriers between them, their small clothes. Chrom exhaled, but didn’t say anything, his eyes closed just as asked. Robin ran his hands along his lover’s upper thighs, his touch slow and soft. 

“Tell me what pace you want,” Robin said. 

“You can control the tempo.” Chrom sighed. “Just make sure this is a success, alright?”

Robin smiled and nodded, though he remembered Chrom couldn’t see him. He set the pace, hoping his knowledge in his husband’s likes and dislikes would be enough to get a response out of him. It worked, and the response was both physical and verbal. Fingers tangled in Robin’s hair as Chrom opened his eyes to peer down at him. 

“....I….I….” He exhaled, light moans accompanying his breaths. “....love you.”

“I love you too.” Robin gazed into his lover’s eyes. He continued his movements. “How are you doing?”

“Ca--Can’t you tell?”

“Just making sure.” Robin bit his lip to stop his chuckle. 

“You’ll get yours….later.”

“I don’t doubt it.” 

The light joking wasn’t uncommon for them, but Robin swallowed down the more provoking of his remarks. He didn’t feel right jesting at the moment. The act was intimate and intertwined with pleasure, but the implications would impact them for the rest of their lives. He exhaled, his heart pounding in his throat. The more vocal his husband got, the more the anxiousness in him increased. Once the peak had come, Robin nearly forgot to grab the cup from where it was thrown on the sheets beside him, but he managed to keep it in his slick grip. 

In an instant, it was over. Chrom panted, running his hand over his face. After a moment, he perched on his elbows to look at Robin, sweat sticking his hair to his forehead. 

“I got it,” Robin said, his face flushed. “Perhaps we should take it to the clinic sooner rather than later.”

“You’re right…” Chrom sighed. “I just need a minute.”

“I’ll take it,” Robin said. “Rest.”

“Thank you.”

A knock came to the door. Robin’s heart quickened, realizing his spot still in between his lover’s legs. He looked to Chrom for guidance, who folded his elbows and flopped back on the pillows with a groan. Robin didn’t move. Another knock came. 

Chrom put a pillow over his face. “Not right now…” he mumbled into it. 

“Hey! Chrom, I know you’re in there. We need you for council. Everyone’s waiting for you,” Lissa’s voice came through the door. “We need Robin too, so tell me where he is.”

“Oh Gods!” Robin whispered in a harsh tone. “What if?”

Chrom threw the pillow off his face. “I can’t go to council right now. Look at me, I’m a damn mess!”

“What? You’re not being loud enough,” Lissa yelled. “Speak louder! Better yet, open the door!”

“How does she know you’re here?” Robin whispered. He rose off the bed and began to dress himself, setting the cup on the nightstand. 

“I told I was going to freshen up after training. Damn it, Robin, how could I forget I needed to attend council?!”

“You forget all the time! The real question here is how I forgot.” Robin threw pieces of Chrom’s clothing at him. “Get up!”

Chrom dressed, throwing water on his face in an attempt to rid the remnants of sweat off of it. He put his gloves back on and attached his holster. Robin brushed dust off his coat as Chrom walked by and opened the door. 

“Finally!” Lissa sighed. “I’ve been waiting forever! What took you so--” She studied his form. “--long…”

Chrom clenched his jaw, not being to say anything to her in return. She pushed the door open to expose more the chambers to the hallway beyond. She bit her lip when her and Robin made eye-contact. Robin flinched as if her stare was enough to nick him like a sword. She clicked her tongue, a faint blush on her cheeks. 

“Do you really think I’m that oblivious, Brother?” she chuckled. 

“Oblivious?!” Chom exclaimed. “Who ever said anything about that?”

“You didn’t think you could just open the door with matted hair and sweat-beaded skin and really think I wouldn’t suspect anything? Add Robin’s wide stare and it’s obvious what was going on here.”

“Lissa!” Chrom swallowed. “Must you be so blunt?”

“It’s fine, Chrom. You’re a married man.” She pointed to the cup on the nightstand. “I’ll take that to the clinic.”

“No!” Robin and Chrom shouted at the same time, their faces flushed with embarrassment. 

Lissa chuckled. “What’s wrong, boys? I’m one of the lead healers, I’m well aware of what goes on at the clinic. Who do you think found that cup for you? Duh.”

“There are just some things you don’t need to know about!” Chrom retorted. 

“Too late for that. And too bad for you, having a healer as a sister.” Lissa shrugged. “The sample isn’t going to last long sitting there like that. Give it to me and go to council. Both of you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again!
> 
> Perhaps this scene is slightly more explicit than the last one I wrote, but I don't know. I'm slowly getting more exposed to this, but I'm not very acquainted with it. I've only wrote sex scenes less than a handful of times (maybe 3, including this one?), so I've got to practice at it. I wasn't going for it to be especially smutty or explicit in its language, but I still wanted to approach the subject nonetheless. If you have any thoughts on how I handle these scenes in my story (or thoughts on the story in general), feel free to let me know! :)
> 
> Thank you for reading and thank you for the kudos as well! I really appreciate it!


	7. Chapter Seven

“What are you thinking about?”

Robin snapped out of his recollection at the sound of Chrom’s voice. He flattened the knees he was hugging to his chest as his husband joined him in the cot. Robin shrugged and pulled the thin sheet over both of them. 

“Something we said we might never speak of aloud again,” Robin said. 

Chrom nodded. He sighed and fiddled with the wedding band on his finger. “Heh...that feels like years ago now.”

“I know. I feel like I’ve aged fifteen years in a night.”

“I feel terrible. She looks so hurt, but she won’t open up. I tried while you were checking on the other Shepherds. She just keeps talking about her future, not about her emotions. I don’t know what to do for her.”

“I wonder where she got that from?” Robin bit his lip. “Now you know how I feel.”

Chrom grimaced. “I guess you’re right. That’s the one thing I hoped she wouldn’t get from me.”

“It’ll take time. It’s probably as surreal for her as it is for us.”

Robin blew out the candle, causing the room to go dark. It was already nearing dawn, a sign that neither of them would be getting much sleep before they had to rise for their morning duties. Robin laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. He held his hand in front of his face, and after a few minutes, could make out the band on his ring finger. He refused to take it off. So did Chrom. He wondered what kind of parent he was to his grown daughter. She looked just like Chrom, but she must’ve gotten something from him, right? Robin swallowed back his upset. For some reason, he already felt like failure, a disappointment to his husband and daughter, though whatever decisions that made him so hadn’t transpired yet. 

Chrom shifted under the sheets. “Get some rest, my love,” he mumbled. 

“I am,” Robin whispered back. 

“No, you’re not. You never sleep on your back.”

Robin sighed and readjusted, placing his head on Chrom’s chest. Chrom ran his fingers along Robin’s back and through his hair. 

“I feel like--” Robin started, but didn’t get to finish. 

“A failure already?” Chrom exhaled. “Me too.”

“How am I supposed to help you when we both feel the same way?”

“I could return that question to you. This is just something we’ll have to work through together.”

“Damn it,” Robin grimaced. He squeezed his eyes shut at the throbbing in his head. “My head is still killing me.”

Chrom sighed and began to massaged Robin’s scalp. “I’ll see about getting something from the healers for that in the morning.”

“Thank you, dear.”

The dawn came faster than both of them would have liked. Chrom rose first, insisting that Robin stay in bed until he was able to get a tonic for his head. In the meantime, Robin leaned against his pillow and grabbed the journal from beside the lantern. He opened it and started combing through a mix of tactical notes, personal anecdotes, and diagrams. He flipped through the pages and stopped at an entry that caught his eye:

April 20th, 

My daughter was born today. Chrom and I are overjoyed. We decided beforehand that if the child were a girl we would name her Lucina. I don’t know what kind of father I’ll be, but we both have promised to spoil her with an abundance of love in the peaceful world we fought for her to grow up in. 

Robin stared at the entry. He bit back his tears, but eventually gave into them. My world is one of chaos and death, Lucina said in his mind. I lost my parents at a young age. The upset only caused his headache to worsen. Chrom opened the flap to their tent with a tonic in hand. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked, walking over and sitting down beside Robin on the cot. 

“What happened, Chrom?” Robin asked. “What happened to us?”

Chrom furrowed his brows. “What do you mean?”

“Lucina grew up an orphan. How could we do that to her? I promised to take care of her!”

“I don’t think we can atone for whatever actions another version of ourselves took.” Chrom sighed. “We can only do our best to give her what they couldn’t.”

“I want to talk to her, just her and I.” Robin went to get out of bed, but Chrom pushed him back. 

“That’s fine, but you must take this tonic first and wait a few minutes for it to enter your system.”

Robin opened the flap to the weapons tent. His head felt better now that the tonic was in his system, but there was still a dull throb at the back of his neck. Lucina turned around. 

“Hello there, Papa,” she greeted. “Is there something you need?”

“Can a man visit his daughter for no particular reason?” Robin smiled. 

“Of course.” Lucina smiled back. She went to move a box of lances, but Robin stopped her. 

“I’ll get it, dear,” he said as he moved the box for her, placing it on the grass below. 

“Thank you, Papa.” 

Robin studied her concentrated gaze. “Have you got something on your mind?”

She looked up at him, shaking her head. “No, not at all!”

“You must get your lying ability from Chrom,” Robin chuckled, then turned to a more serious tone. “But, seriously, Lucina, you don’t have to keep things to yourself. Your parents are here for you, come talk to us whenever you’d like, about whatever you’d like.”

“I was just…” Lucina paused. “I noticed your wedding ring. I haven’t seen it in years. It brought back a few random memories of our time together, that’s all.”

Robin glanced to his band. “Oh? So I do never really take it off.”

“Yes. You and Father never took them off. I saw Father’s less often, only because he wears gloves more often than you do. Once I asked you what it was for, and you said you and Father wore them because you loved each other, and I asked where my ring was because you both loved me too. You chuckled, and told me it was only for married couples, but promised you’d bring me home a bracelet or a necklace that matched your ring but-”

“I never did,” Robin interjected. “Did I?”

Lucina tilted her head down. She shook her head. 

“I’m so sorry, Lucina. I don’t know what happened to us, but I hate we put you through a world of hurt. I get the feeling my baby girl grew up too fast.”

“Papa…” She wiped her eyes. “I came here with others, but we got separated. Many of them have a ring from their mothers, the one their fathers proposed with. It was returned to the children as a parting gift, because their parents fell in battle. When a soldier came to me and told me what happened, they handed me Falchion and one of your tactical journals. So I started training with the sword and studying your notes. I never got any memento from my parents as a couple, as two people that loved each other. I only got the remnants of their struggles.” 

Robin clenched his jaw. Sweat pooled at the back of his neck. “It’s a brown, leather-bound journal with the brand of the exalt on it, isn’t it? Fairly thick? Everything’s handwritten?”

“Yes. Every page is full, except for the last five pages or so. It has its fair share of personal anecdotes, which I cherished more as I got older. But, mostly, I had to use it to follow your lead as a tactician.”

“That was never intended for you to have to use.” Robin sighed. 

“I know. I did have a few questions about some things that are written there, but I’m aware that you, in fact, may not have written them yet.”

“Well, let me show you mine, and you can see if it’s there. I’m sorry, dear, but I don’t think I can stomach reading notes my future self has written.”

Lucina nodded. “I understand.”

Robin handed his journal to Lucina. It felt odd giving something so personal to his daughter, but he had to remind himself she had already read everything he wrote. She took it and flipped through, stopping at a specific page. She handed it over. Robin read it:

Today marks the anniversary of the day I met Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick. I’ve known Chrom for the good part of three years now, and we’ve been married for almost a year and a half. We are about to welcome our baby to the world. Some days I can hardly fathom how such a chance encounter in a field gave me so much joy in life. Chrom considers it my birthday. I’ll have to see what he thinks up this year…

“What does it mean?” Lucina asked. “I don’t understand why Father considers it your birthday. Isn’t it just your birthday by default? I tried to ask Father about how you and him met, but he says it’s not a story a daughter should hear.”

Robin furrowed his brows. It was clear to him she didn’t know about his life as an amnesiac. He frowned. “I’m not sure why he would tell you such a thing. You were robbed of so much time with us, and all we did was leave you a world of troubles. The least we can do is tell you how we met. I’ll speak to him about it, and perhaps we can tell you the story together. If not, I’ll just tell you myself.”

Lucina smiled. “Thank you, Papa.”


	8. Chapter Eight

Robin opened the flap to the strategy tent. Chrom was waiting for him, leaning over the map and studying it intently. He looked up and gave a small smile. 

“Did you talk to Lucina?” he asked. 

Robin nodded. “Yes, we spoke.”

“Oh?” Chrom said, as if waiting for more details. 

“She spoke to me about her future again, but I managed to get her to open up a little bit.” 

“Getting people to open up must be your special talent.” 

Robin sighed. He gripped the back of an empty chair. “She’s really upset she doesn’t know her parents. She didn’t have to tell me everything outright for me to be able to see that. Her views of us are twisted.”

Chrom furrowed his brows. “What do you mean?”

“She sees us more as Commander and Tactician than her parents. But she doesn’t want that. She wants to see us as her Father and her Papa, and as a married couple that loves each other and loves her. From what I can tell, we never really showed that to her. The only way she saw that side of us was by reading personal anecdotes in my tactical journal.”

“I’m sure we loved each other in her future, right? And, how did she get something so personal of yours?”

“She inherited it, Chrom.” Robin swallowed. “Just like she inherited Falchion. Apparently other children of soldiers got wedding rings from their parents returned to them when they fell in battle. She didn’t get that from us. She was delivered a weapon, and the instructions on how to use it.”

“No wonder she’s so serious.” Chrom bit his lip. “She took our places.”

“From what I can tell, she took on the burden of not only filling your role as Commander, but my role as Tactician. Even one of those tasks is too much to ask of a young girl. She wanted to be able to retreat into her memories of her parents, just like the others could, but she couldn’t. How could she? How could she find safety in us when we gave her the means to fight?”

“Gods, Robin, this is must worse than I imagined.” Chrom clutched a tuft of his hair. “I don’t know what to do for her. I feel horrible this happened to our daughter.”

“I do too, but I think the best way to help her is just by being her parents.”

“How do we do that? I mean, going from parenting a newborn to a grown daughter in the span of a few weeks is quite the leap.”

“I know, but to start, we should let her get to know us. She asked about some things I mentioned in my journal. She doesn’t understand why you me gave a birthday. It’s apparent she doesn’t know I’m an amnesiac. She said something about how we met, and told me she had already asked you about it.”

Chrom bit his lip. He gripped the handle of Falchion in its holster. “I told her it wasn’t something a daughter needed to hear…”

“She deserves to know, Chrom.” 

“I agree, she needs to get to know us better. But, Robin, there are some things that are special to us as a couple. Some things should stay private to us.” 

Robin shook his head. “I agree with you, but the story of how we met is not one of those things. She could ask just about any Shepherd here, because it’s common knowledge to them. We never hid the fact that we met in a field from them, so why would we hide it from her? I think we should tell her about those things. The day we met, the day we got married, the day we met her for the first time. Those are things I’m sure, as a daughter, she would love to hear.”  
Chrom stayed silent for a moment. He nodded. “You’re right, Robin. Let’s sit her down together and tell those stories.”

Robin smiled. “Better yet, I think the next rest day we have, we should take her to a local village for a day out. We can tell her then.” 

“Robin, we can’t use a rest day for that. We use those for catching up on strategy and taking care of the camp.”

“Come now, Chrom.” Robin said, his tone a bit agitated. “We let everyone else take a day to rest every so often. But, somehow, we aren’t allowed to take our daughter out one time? It wouldn’t kill us to live for ourselves and our family for once. I’ll see if anyone will volunteer to take our place for one day.”

“Alright. If we can find a few volunteers, then we’ll do it.”

“Good. Don’t worry, I’ll find them!” Robin smiled. “Gods, a day off, it’s been too long!”

Chrom smiled back. He walked around the table and wrapped his arms around Robin’s waist. “Maybe I can even get a few spare moments with just you as well?”

Robin licked his lip. “Maybe.”

They kissed, Chrom pulling back Robin’s collar and peppering affections down his neck. If this was the first time such a thing had transpired in the strategy tent, it would be a lie. The early hours right after dawn and late at night were when they were the least needed, and were often left alone to tend to their duties. This meant meeting to go over strategy, for the Commander and Tactician to solidify decisions. They accomplished this every time, but their meetings sometimes turned into that of a couple’s. Kissing, hand-holding, touches, provoking gestures, and sly remarks were all exchanged. One night a few days prior when they were packing the tent for a march the next day, they used it as a makeshift cot, somewhere where one could straddle the other’s hips and continue their motions. 

Robin thought it crude that they resorted to those sort of actions in the heat of a tense moment. In the strategy tent, of all places! He wondered if anyone heard them, or, more mortifying, saw their shadows in the laternlight. If they did, they hadn’t said a word. Or maybe they whispered of it to the others. Robin’s stomach turned at the thought. He had tried to get them to stop, but they couldn’t help themselves some days. Neither of them got to rest, not even on days designated as time off. They often worked late into the night, only returning to their cots in the few hours before dawn. Other nights they fell asleep at the strategy table, loose papers and open books as their pillows. It was no wonder they tried to squeeze in moments for themselves whenever they could. They were stressed and exhausted, and sometimes, the only way to relieve it a small bit was to confide in each other’s touch. 

Robin tried to wiggle out of Chrom’s hold when his husband tried to unbuckle the leather and gold belt at his waist. “Stop it, Chrom! Stop!” he said. “I told Lucina we’d both be here should she need anything.”

Chrom let go, a blush on his cheeks. “Gods...I have to get used to having a daughter staying in camp with us.”

“I know. We can’t be so careless anymore. Not that we should’ve been in the first place.”

“You’re right. Let’s go over our strategy and get some breakfast.”

Lucina sat at one of the tables in the dining tent with her breakfast. She had received confused looks by others in the group, and the stares made her uncomfortable. She was tempted to take her meal to the strategy tent and eat with her parents, but she didn’t want to bother them should they be in the middle of something important, so she sat at a table alone. 

A ginger-haired man and a blonde-haired man walked up to her and sat down. She tensed and scrunched her shoulders. 

“Hey, who are you?” the ginger man asked. “I’ve never seen you around.”

“I’m a new recruit,” Lucina said, her head down. “Chrom asked me to join the Shepherds.”

“Oh. A newbie, huh? Don’t worry about it, we all were once,” the blonde man said. “What’s yer name?”

“Lucina.”

“Huh. Isn’t that what Chrom and Robin named their baby? What a weird coincidence.” The ginger man stuck out his hand. “The name’s Gaius. Confectionary connoisseur of the Shepherds.”

Lucina shook his hand. Gaius pointed to the other man. “Here’s Vaike, goes by Teach, but can’t teach himself to remember his weapons.”

“Oof, that’s a rough one!” Vaike laughed. “I’ll have to remember that next time you’re in trouble.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m sure you’ll do fine if Chrom thinks you’re worthy of the Shepherds.” Gaius shrugged. He turned to Vaike and they started their own conversation. Lucina didn’t have to try and eavesdrop, she overheard just by minding her own business. 

“Hey, you won’t believe what I saw while on patrol the other night,” Vaike said with a smug chuckle. 

“What? Let me guess, a small pack of baby bunnies.” Gaius chuckled, putting a lollipop in his mouth. 

“No, no. It was the strategy tent.”

“What, Blue and Bubbles? What about em’?” Gaius paused. “Wait...you didn’t!”

“I did. The lantern was still on, which casted shadows on the outside. I saw them in the act.”

“Damn it! How come you saw it before me?” Gaius said with a disappointed look. “Well, spill it, then.”

“Gods...it was insane! I didn’t know they got that desperate for each other. They threw all the books onto the floor and used the table.” Vaike shoved a mouthful of his breakfast in his mouth. “They can get pretty loud, too.”

“Sheesh. Not that it surprises me. They don’t ever take a break.” Gaius shrugged and inspected his candy. “I’m getting the sense you couldn’t tear your eyes away from that juicy sight.”

“You know it. It’s kind of hard not to.”

“Damn. You know, I figured they might’ve been messing around there. Where else would they? But, I wanted to be the one to see it first! Blue...he’s so muscular. Can you imagine him nude? What a bod! And I’m not even...you know.”

Lucina’s face turned red, her appetite lost. She didn’t know who Blue and Bubbles were, but it was embarrassing to hear two guys talk about such a subject so flippantly. She discarded her meal and exited the tent, hoping to get some training in before the beginning of the day. On her way there, she ran into her parents on their way to eat breakfast. 

“Oh, hi, dear!” Robin said with a smile. “Did you eat already?”

“Yes, Papa.” Lucina nodded. “But I must admit, I wasn’t very hungry.”

“Are you feeling alright? You need to eat to keep your strength up, you know.” Chrom furrowed his brows. 

“I’m fine, Father.” Lucina frowned. 

“Come now, Lucina. We can tell something’s wrong. Tell us so we can help,” Robin urged. 

“Papa, I was unaware members of the Shepherds engaged in such crude talk over meals…” Lucina swallowed, her cheeks pink. 

Robin sighed. “Lucina, I’m sorry. They’re adults, so it’s inevitable they may say some crude things sometimes. Did they say something that made you uncomfortable?”

“I understand that, Papa. But they were speaking of two specific Shepherds, which is quite embarrassing to hear!”

“What did they say and about who?” Chrom asked. “I won’t tolerate inappropriate gestures and comments in this militia.”

“They weren’t saying anything mean or insulting. They were just recalling what one of them saw...two others doing in a tent one night. If someone happened to see such a thing, I’d hope they’d keep it to themselves!”

Robin stiffened. “Uh..um...did they mention names?”

“Yes, Papa, but I don’t think it would be right for me to repeat them. I would be no better than them, then!”

“Lucina, tell us who they were and who they referred to. This way we can take care of the situation more efficiently.” Chrom swallowed. He knew they could just make a blanket statement to the group of, “don’t talk like that,” but he had to know who was involved. He was sure Robin was thinking the same thing as--

“It was Gaius and Vaike, they spoke of two individuals named Blue and Bubbles, but I’m not familiar with them.”

Robin’s face flushed and his legs turned hollow. His fears had been realized. “Uh..hmmm...that’s peculiar. Thank you, Lucina. We--We’ll take care of it.”

“Okay, Papa. I’ll be training should you need to talk to me.”

Lucina walked away. Robin grabbed Chrom by the hand and pulled him into the nearby weapons tent. They both covered their mouths with their hands, their faces flushed and red. Neither of them had to say anything for them to know they were both mortified. Robin knew they had probably gotten caught by someone. Chrom did too. Yet, they ignored it and kept going. His chest was tight with stress. 

“Our saving grace is she doesn’t know what those names mean…” Chrom whispered, his voice hoarse. 

“Yes, but, what happens when she figures out there’s no one named that here?” Robin shot back. “This is mortifying!” He caught his breath. “Who was on patrol the other night?”

“Vaike was.” Chrom exhaled, wiping his forehead. “Gods...of all the nights we could’ve chose to…”

“He saw our shadows through the lantern light. And he probably heard us, too…” Robin shook his head. He needed to bath to rid himself of the feeling on his skin, but he didn’t want to get undressed ever again. 

“I’m talking to them. They need to know not to say such crude things in front of our daughter!”

“I’m so embarrassed.” Robin sighed. “I’ve never been more humiliated!”

“Me too. But, I’m more angry than anything. No one makes my little girl uncomfortable. Ever.”

“We should’ve known people would talk…”

“Yes, but, we just want what everybody else wants, you know? I doubt we’re the only ones doing that in this camp.”

“Not everyone else is the Commander and the Tactician! Oh, Gods…” Robin bit his lip. “I feel so sick…”

“It’s alright. I’m going to give them a piece of my mind.” Chrom opened the flap. “I’ll be back.”

Robin chased after him. He was mortified, but he couldn’t miss seeing Chrom’s reactions when he confronted them. It was sure to be a sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sooo lol. 
> 
> I kinda have this headcanon that if they were married and returned to war, they would get caught in the act at camp 100%. This was fun to write. I haven't written anything with a bit of humor in it in a long, long time. I hardly ever do, really. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! And thank you for the kudos! I appreciate it soooo much!!


	9. Chapter Nine

Chrom marched into the dining tent, Robin frantically following him. Robin hoped he wouldn’t fly off the handle, but there were no guarantees. When Chrom was this upset and adamant, it was near impossible for anyone to stop him, even his husband. He walked to where Gaius and Vaike were chatting at the table. 

“Hey,” Chrom said. Robin stopped right behind him. 

Gaius looked up. “Oh, hey, Blue. What’s up?”

“You know, it’s not that big of a deal…” Chrom said blankly. 

“What is? Sorry, but I’m not following you.” Gaius shrugged and shoved a new lollipop into his mouth. 

“The fact that I have sex!” Chrom said, his fists clenched. “There. I said it. Robin and I have sex. Now you heard it from me. So stop gossiping about it!”

Gaius furrowed his brows and sighed. “How did you find about…” He paused. “Aww...the new girl blabbed!”

Robin covered his face. He could feel the eyes of the others in the tent staring at them. Chrom really did fly off the handle, just not in the way he expected. He was surprisingly calm about it all, he thought a few chairs would’ve been broken at least. 

“Of course she did!” Chrom retorted. “She’s my daughter. You’re making her uncomfortable. Stop it. This is your warning. You bother her, you answer to me as a father and not a Commander.” He walked off and out of the tent. 

Robin stood there, too shocked to do anything. The others were still starting at him. Gaius bit his lollipop in half, and Vaike stared at Robin, looking for some sort of explanation. 

“Wow, Vaike. You really pissed Blue off this time,” Gaius mumbled. “Sorry, Bubbles. He’s a dork.”

“Hey, why is this just my fault?!” Vaike exclaimed. “You listened!”

“Well, we should make sure that girl isn’t sitting near us next time!”

“That girl is my daughter!” Robin snapped back, his face flushed. “Her name is Lucina, and if you talk about us around her, it’ll get back to us. Wanna gossip? Fine. Just go do it somewhere else, and make damn sure we don’t hear about it. Especially not our daughter!”

“Wait, what? She’s a grown woman!” Gaius said, a confused look on his face. 

“It’s a long story, one I would’ve been happy to explain to you if you hadn’t taken pleasure in gossiping about my private life. You don’t have to worry about me as much as you have to worry about Chrom. Bother Lucina and you’re in for a world of trouble. And I won’t be able to stop him.” Robin went to walk away, but stopped on his heel. “Oh, by the way, the next rest day we have, you two can cover Chrom and I’s duties around camp instead of taking off to do Gods know what. We’re taking our daughter into town. So I hope you enjoyed the show.”

Robin left the tent, catching the quiet and shocked stares of everyone there. He bit the inside of his cheek and went to train a bit before they started the day’s activities. He needed to blow off steam. When he got there, Chrom and Lucina were already working. There was a special vigor in the way Chrom swung his sword at the wooden practice logs. He only did that when he was angry. Robin was sure he was going to break something before he was done. 

Lucina turned around. “Papa! Father and I are training. Would you like to join us?”

Robin smiled. “Of course, dear. Good news! I got a few people to cover your father and I’s duties the next rest day we have. We’re going to take you into town so we can spend the day together as a family.”

Chrom glanced back at him with a satisfied glint in his eyes. He chopped another log in half. 

“Oh, thank you so much! You and Father never...took me out to town in my time. It was too dangerous. You really don’t have to if it’s a burden!” Lucina sniffled, her excitement turning into intense emotion in her eyes. 

“It’s no burden, Lucina.” Chrom smiled, some of his anger fading. “We’re just as excited to spend time with you as you are with us.”

“I’m so happy. I’ll work hard, Father! I’ll earn your time!”

“You don’t have to earn our time. You’re our daughter. We want to spend time with you.” Robin sighed. 

“Thank you. I love you both.” Lucina beamed. It was the first time they had ever seen her so joyful. 

“We love you, too, Lucina,” they responded. 

The family trained together for a few hours before joining the others in packing up the camp. They had to move everything onto the ships Plegia promised, and make their way across the vast ocean and over to the continent of Valm. Robin frowned to himself as he entered the strategy tent and began cleaning up. He doubted he’d be getting the letters from the castle, though he had no doubt they were being written as he requested. Getting word from across the continent was one thing, across the ocean is another. Though he had the joy of his grown daughter, he still missed holding his baby in his arms at night. He reached into his pocket and felt the piece of fabric there. He sighed. At least thinking of his daughter helped rid him of all the embarrassing events that had happened in the early morning. 

Chrom opened the flap and walked in. Robin stiffened, reminded of what happened at the dining tent. He bit his lip and stacked books in a wooden crate. He kept packing things away as he tried to approach the subject nonchalantly. 

“So, about this morning…” he said. 

“What about it?” Chrom asked. He folded the map on the table and put in the crate with the books. 

“Your verbiage was a bit...loose.”

“What do you mean?”

Robin stopped what he was doing to give Chrom his full attention. “I mean the way you said it! Walking into the dining tent and announcing to the half the Shepherds we have sex in camp!”

Chrom shrugged. “Come now, Robin. Don’t you think they’re well aware?We’re married and have a baby. Of course we have sex.”

“It’s one thing to know it and another to speak it aloud.” Robin swallowed. “Did you see the looks on some of their faces? Gods...Cordelia and Sumia looked like they were going to faint! Of course everyone is going to talk now. What if Lucina hears more gossip about us?”

“She’ll accompany us to the dining tent from now on. That won’t stop the possibility of her hearing something, but at least she won’t have to be uncomfortable in there alone with people she doesn’t know.”

“I agree with that...but...I’m so embarrassed.” Robin blushed and put his hand behind his head. 

“What about? What I said?” Chrom said. He cleared the rest of the table off and put the supplies in the crate. 

“No, not as much that as the fact we were being watched the other night.”

“It’s not like he saw us. He saw our silhouettes.”

“That’s enough of a sight! And he heard us, too,” Robin snapped, his skin hot. “Why are you so passive about this? We--We need to stop fooling around!”

“I don’t consider making love with my husband ‘fooling around’,” Chrom replied, his eyes stern. 

“It’s not like it was on a cot, Chrom. It was on the damn strategy table! What kind of love making is that? That’s just pure lust!” 

“That’s because we never get a break!” Chrom retorted. “We can’t even manage to get back to our tent half the time. Why do we even bother setting up a tent for us? We should just throw our cot down in here, since this is where we practically live! So, yeah, maybe we get antsy and stressed from time to time. Maybe it gets a bit lustful. That’s only because we can’t spend time with each other like every other couple out there. If you really didn’t want to, you would stop me. But you never do. Your feelings on this subject match mine.”

Robin sighed. “You’re right. We don’t spend time together like we should. No wonder we’re lustful sometimes, we can’t express ourselves at our own pace. It’s just...no one understands that, you know? We’re tactician and commander, we have to fulfill our duties before we confide in each other. It’s not like anyone can take our places, so our marriage suffers for it.”

“I wouldn’t say our marriage is suffering,” Chrom whispered. 

“I--I don’t, either. Perhaps my wording was a bit strong.” Robin paused. “It’s just...I don’t feel like we can live for ourselves. We were able to for a little while, but those days are long gone. It’s a hassle to arrange taking our daughter to town and...I miss our baby. We should be able to do normal things as a couple without the damn controversy! And now it’s not like we can even do...what we were doing anymore...because we’ll get watched!”

Chrom frowned. He grabbed Robin’s hand and held it. “I’m sorry, my love. When you married me, it came with so much more than you bargained for.”

“I don’t regret marrying you.” Robin squeezed his hand. “I just wish...we could be romantic more often. We’re stressed and serious all the time. I want a break. I need one. Even if but for an hour or two.”

“Let’s go for walk. There’s a river a little ways from here.” 

“Chrom! We can’t leave!”

“Well, we are. For an hour or two.” Chrom held onto Robin’s hand and led him out of the tent. He walked up to Frederick, who was taking inventory of lances. 

“Frederick,” Chrom said. “Robin and I are going for a walk to the river. We are not to be bothered. We’ll be back in a few hours.”

Frederick furrowed his brows. “Milord, do you deem it wise to do such a thing? What if you are approach by unsavory people?”

“We’ll be fine. The area has been scouted and cleared.” Chrom nodded. “We’re taking a break before we board for Valm. A well deserved one, at that.”

“If you wish, milord. I’ll only come if there is a situation that’s dire.”

“Thank you.”

They walked to the river. It was calm, serene, and beautiful. The forest surrounded them, the sun casting shadows through the branches and the leaves. They held hands as they walked along it, admiring the sounds of nature that were often drowned out by the screams of war. Chrom walked to the edge of the water and stopped, Robin right beside him. 

“What are you thinking?” Robin smiled. 

“I think you know.” Chrom smiled back. “Get in the river with me.”

“Oh…” Robin blushed. “I was thinking about how peaceful it is out here…”

“It is…but, you should join me for a swim.”

“We can’t just walk in there clothed!”

“Of course not. So undress.”

“Chrom!” Robin flushed. “We can’t just leave all our things at the bank. What if something happens?”

“We’ll be fine.” Chrom took off his cape, then Falchion and his belt. “You wanted romantic, right? Well, here’s our chance.”

“I guess that’s what I said…” Robin sighed, taking off his coat. “Just a few minutes!”

They undressed and waded out into the water. They stopped at the deepest point, which was at Chrom’s hips and just past Robin’s navel. Chrom chuckled. 

“It’s not as deep as it looks,” he said. 

“It feels nice, though…” Robin ran his fingers along the surface. “Not too hot, not too cold.”

Chrom cupped Robin’s cheeks and kissed him. Robin exhaled, wrapping his arms around his husband's waist. The light current of the water washed past them, the sound of late morning birds filling the silence between them. Chrom peppered more kisses down his neck. 

‘This is more romantic than I thought…” Robin smiled. He tangled his fingers in Chrom’s hair, making it slightly damp.

Chrom only nodded a response and continued his movements. “We don’t have to hold back out here, you know…” He chuckled. “We can just enjoy the moment.”

“Someone could still-”

“Shhh…” Chrom sighed. “Turn around.”

Robin obliged. He turned around, and Chrom held him close to his chest. He continued his kisses. Robin closed his eyes. For the first time in weeks, perhaps months, he was relaxed. It didn’t matter what he was doing at camp, he was always stressed to a degree. Chrom was as well. Robin wouldn’t ever admit it, but sometimes while they were intimate at camp, he was still thinking about his tactics and trying to think up new strategies. He cursed himself. It was the one place he was supposed to free, and yet, he was still shackled by his responsibilities. He had urged Chrom to let his worries go, but now he felt like a hypocrite for doing so. 

Robin exhaled, the touches from his husband soft against his skin. He let his head roll back into the crook of his neck. 

“I’m so sorry, Chrom…” he mumbled. 

“What about?” Chrom sighed. 

“I’m such a hypocrite, telling you to let yourself go when I know damn well I can’t.”

“We’re not perfect human beings, Robin. Sometimes I need to get you out of your own head. Hence why we’re here. I know you're constantly thinking things over.”

“Is it really that obvious?”

“Getting dressed after having sex, only to reach for your journal and write down notes? Yes, my love, you think way too much.”

Robin frowned. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. It says more about our situation than it does about you.” Chrom kissed the edge of his ear. “Don’t tell me you’re thinking up some genius strategy right now….” he whispered. 

Robin felt weakness hit his knees. He swallowed. “No…”

“Good.” Chrom chuckled. He rubbed circles into Robin’s hips. “Just relax. I’ll take care of you.”  
Robin nodded, letting the stiffness of his body fade. The water was a cooling presence against his body as heat surfaced in his upper torso. His breathing labored as he allowed himself to let his worries go. When was the last time he had been in such a romantic and loving moment? He couldn’t remember. He remembered one evening him and Chrom shared a bath together, but the was at castle, which meant it could've been anytime from weeks to many months prior. Robin swallowed. He wrapped his hand around Chrom’s and squeezed. A memory came to mind. It was the night he met Lucina, but before he met her. There was the excruciating pain, the sound of his screaming voice, the whispers of Validar--

“Chrom!” Robin exclaimed through his short breaths. Chrom halted. 

“What’s wrong? Am I hurting you?” he whispered, his brows furrowed. 

“N-No,” Robin said, his voice trembling. “It’s just...I’m thinking too hard again. And I don’t want to! I’m sorry...I can’t get it to go away.”

“It’s alright, my love…” Chrom sighed. “It’s just you and I right now...remember that. I’m here for you no matter what. There’s always later, you know. We won’t have this moment for much longer. I’ll fight away whatever’s bothering you. Focus on what I’m doing.” 

Robin nodded and concentrated. When he did, the intensity of the sensations increased. When he felt beads drip down his arms, he couldn’t be sure if they were sweat or water from the river at their hips. The worries he was holding onto faded. 

“Are you ready?” Chrom whispered. 

Robin nodded again. He noticed the way the water responded to their movements, swishing back and forth at the new current they were creating. The sound was serene, though he only listened for a few moments before his own responses filled his ears. He wondered if both of their voices were echoing amongst the trees, but he couldn’t tell. It didn’t matter. They were alone with each other, entirely preoccupied with their own passions and dedication. It was the way it ought to be, the way they always wanted it, but never could have it. For once, in a small safe haven from the howls of battle, was a place for them and them only. As they continued, it seemed like their motions would never end, that they would stay wrapped tight in their romanticism forever. 

As Robin let out his last exclamation and caught the breath he had lost, he bit back frustration. The bliss was only a blip of time in an ocean of struggles. Now he had to return to all his worries and stress. He washed water over his face. He could mention his frustrations to Chrom, but he chose not to. He knew he felt the same way, and there was nothing to be done about it. They just had to cherish the joyous moments when they came, and reflect on them when they wistfully faded away. Mentioning these thoughts would only ruin their moment. 

They dressed and walked hand in hand back to camp. When they arrived, the Shepherds were finishing up the last of the packing. Frederick greeted them with a smile. 

“Hello, milords!” he said. “We packed everything up. I hope you enjoyed your break, but I hope you enjoy that it has been prolonged even more so. There’s nothing left to do before we board the ships in the morning. The afternoon and evening are for you to spend at your own discretion.”

Robin smiled. “Oh, Gods...thank you so much, Frederick. I really appreciate it.”

“It’s not a problem, milord.” Frederick chuckled. “After you left for a break, I thought you deserved longer than an hour or two. I gathered the Shepherds and we all agreed to work a little harder today so you could relax before our long journey to Valm.”

“We’re thankful,” Chrom said. “Tell the rest of the Shepherds they can have the rest of the afternoon free as well.”

“Will do, milord. Enjoy the rest of your day.”

Frederick left, leaving Chrom and Robin standing where the strategy tent used to stand. He smiled again, unable to contain his relief. 

“Let’s spend the afternoon with Lucina,” he said. 

Chrom nodded. “Of course. Let’s find her.”


	10. Chapter Ten

The ocean was vast and intimidating for Robin and Chrom. They had never sailed the seas before, and the waves made them light-headed at times, giving them subtle discomfort in the pit of their stomachs. Though, Robin would admit, it was nice for him and Chrom to be able to share a room again, a proper bed included. There was also a room just for strategy and meetings, which was still where they spent most of their time. 

Robin walked around the strategy table, his boots thumping along the wooden floor. He had his hand on his chin as he studied the enemy forces placed on the map. They were still a few weeks out from a confrontation, but that was a short amount of time when it came to creating a successful plan. He sighed, Chrom watching him from a chair on the other side of the table. A knock on the door broke the silence. 

“Come in,” Robin mumbled. The door opened. 

“Papa, Father,” Lucina said, closing the door again. “I was worried, you both missed the dinner call.”

Robin looked to the clock on the wall. He clicked his tongue and went back to staring at the map. “Thank you, dear, but I’ll skip off on attending dinner tonight.”

Chrom frowned, but didn’t say anything. Lucina fiddled with the handle of her Falchion as she shifted on her heels. 

“Would you like me to bring it to you, then?” she asked. 

“No, that’s alright.”

“Robin,” Chrom interjected. “Let’s take dinner.”

“You can go ahead, Chrom.” Robin shook his head. “I’ll stay.”

“No. You, me, and Lucina are all having dinner together. Give yourself a break to eat, and perhaps something will come to you.”

Robin sighed. “Alright, alright.”

The family sat at a small table together alone. The room was filled with soldiers chatting, many of the Shepherds mixed throughout them. A servant brought them their meals and they began to eat. Robin was glad Chrom forced him to take a break. He never had the will in him to stop thinking, and it was becoming a terrible habit, but one everyone needed him to have. He ate in silence. 

“We still want to take you into town, Lucina,” Chrom said. “There’s just no town to take you to right now!”

“I’m not one for sea voyaging. Though, I do admit, I like the amenities the ship offers,” Lucina replied. She looked to Robin. “Papa, are you alright?”

Robin smiled at her, though it was weak. “Of course.”

“Are you sure? You don’t look well.” Lucina furrowed her brows. 

“I’m fine.” Robin insisted softly. “You don’t have to worry about me.”

“But I will anyways…” she trailed, a stressed expression on her face. 

Robin twirled the fork around in his hand. His eyes lulled. He couldn’t focus on anything, the whole room full of distractions for his mind to take hold of and analyze. He overheard someone talking about gambling. I’m taking a gamble with the third route, he thought to himself, referring to the third planned strategy he had created. It was the riskiest, but it wasn’t the only one. There were at least a dozen more he had written after it. No matter what he heard, it reminded him of his work. 

He needed to get back to the strategy table and go over the third route again, he convinced himself. But, for some reason, he couldn’t will himself to rise from his chair. His heart pounded at his body’s lack of motivation to move itself to his mind’s commands. He waited a few more minutes, listening to Chrom and Lucina talk about sword fighting techniques. He took a sip of water and let the coolness run down his throat. His body lulled even more. He bit his lip. There was a sickly feeling in the pit of his stomach, the knowledge that if he rose he might fall onto the floor. He sighed, knowing what he had to do, and knowing it was going to cause a scene. 

“Chrom?” he asked. He put his fork down on the plate. 

Chrom looked over. “Yes?”

“I--I---Gods…” Robin leaned his head on the back of the chair. “If I try to stand from this chair, there’s a fair chance I might faint.”

“What?” Chrom exclaimed. “Are you ill?”

“Father, I think he’s experiencing a severe case of exhaustion,” Lucina said. “It’s not the first time I’ve seen him this way.”

Chrom frowned. He stood from his chair. “I’ll take you back to our chambers, and I’ll see what Lissa can get for you.”

“You’re going to cause a scene! Look at all the people in here!” Robin whispered harshly. 

“Like I care! You come first. Let them talk, I don’t give damn.” Chrom sighed and moved Robin’s chair back. It made a loud screeching sound, which caught the attention of the some people at the tables around them. He wrapped his arms around Robin’s shoulders and knees, picking him up. He walked towards the door. “Come on, Lucina,” he said. 

They walked to Robin and Chrom’s chambers. Lucina helped fold the sheets back so Chrom could lay him down onto the bed. When Robin’s head hit the pillow, he groaned. Chrom touched Robin’s forehead. 

“He’s a bit warm…” he said, biting his lip. 

“Yes, that was a common symptom for him. He had a bad habit of overworking himself in my time, which lead to being bed-ridden with a slight fever for a few days. You always tried to get him to take breaks, but as the times got more dangerous, you were overworked as well. You just didn’t get ill from it like Papa did.”

“I’m going to see that this is the one and only time this happens,” Chrom said sternly. “You can’t run yourself into the ground, Robin! You’re resting until the fever goes down.”

“I don’t even have the energy to argue,” Robin chuckled softly. It was the last thing he remembered saying before falling asleep. 

When Robin woke again, it was early morning. He groaned, a light headache at the front of his forehead. He shifted against the pillows and gazed around the room with half-lidded eyes. He saw Lucina sitting in a chair in the corner, a book in her hands. 

“Lucina?” he said, his voice hoarse. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, hello, Papa.” She glanced up. “Father asked me to sit with you while he attends morning duties. He was worried you might try to leave the bed.”

“He knows me well…” Robin sighed. He patted the empty side of the bed. “Come sit here. It’s more comfortable than that old wooden chair.”

Lucina rose from the chair and sat on the bed beside him. She placed her hand on his forehead and frowned. 

“It seems you still have a light fever…” she said. 

Robin shrugged and grabbed the book she had placed on the sheets between them. “What are you reading?” he asked with a smile. He read the title, General Tactical Strategy Vol. 4. He frowned. 

“Do you really like tactics, Lucina?” He thumbed through the book, one he had referred to many times over the months. “Or do you feel you must understand it?”

She looked away, fidgeting with a lock of her hair. Robin exhaled, leaning his head back onto the pillow. He tapped on the hardcover of the book. 

“I’ll teach you what I know, but only if you’re truly interested. It seems you much prefer your father’s method of handling things, you do mimic him in so many ways,” Robin said. She reminded him so much of Chrom, he wondered he she ever picked anything up from him at all. 

“I understand a great deal of it. I studied your journal and all the books I could find in the castle. Father and I discussed strategy this morning.” Lucina swallowed. “He says I mimic you in so many ways.”

“What? How? You look like his spitting image.”

“Perhaps. But he says my thought-process mimics yours. You taught me a lot before…” She paused. 

“I see. So it’s ingrained in you, I suppose…”

“Yes. I want to get better at it. I want to learn from you just like I want to learn from Father. I had mentors at the castle, but they were never the same.”

“I’ll teach you. If you spent your time reading my notes, there’s no doubt you know a lot of my tactics already.” 

“Thank you, Papa.” Lucina smiled. “But there’s one thing you never taught me…”

Robin furrowed his brows. “What was that?”

“How to use tomes. You would never let me near them as a small girl. You said you’d teach me when I got older, but when I did, it was too late to learn something new like that. Everyone had to spend their time building the skills they already had.”

“I understand. Getting near a tome can be dangerous if you don’t know how to use it properly. You’re extremely skilled, using a tome should be no problem for you. As soon as I’m well enough, and we have a free moment, I’ll give you a lesson.” Robin smiled. He was secretly excited, though he wouldn’t say it aloud. He watched Chrom teach her combat skills, but he never thought she would be interested in his type of fighting style. Now he could get some one and one time with his daughter, something he valued much more than making sure she was a master of the tome. 

“Thank you, Papa.” Lucina smiled. 

Chrom walked in the room, shutting the door behind him. He exhaled and sat on the side of the bed opposite of Lucina so Robin was in between them. 

“He didn’t try to leave, did he?” Chrom asked. 

Lucina shook her head. “No, Father. We were just talking. He woke not long ago.”  
“Good.” Chrom nodded. He touched Robin’s forehead. “You have no business out of bed as long as you run a fever.”

“Yes, love, I know. I don’t have the energy to protest.”

“I’m having breakfast brought to the chambers. Lucina and I will eat with you, we wouldn’t want you feeling lonely.”

“Wow. I feel loved.” Robin chuckled. 

Breakfast arrived. They ate in their spots on the bed. He had never ate breakfast in bed before, so it was an interesting change of pace. Robin bit into a strawberry. It had been a long time since he had eaten one, and it reminded him of a memory long since past. 

“Hey, Chrom, do you remember when I shoved strawberry cake in your face?” Robin asked with a laugh. 

Chrom lightly rolled his eyes. “Of course. It was our wedding day. You got payback when I shoved some in yours.”

“Papa, why would you do such a thing?” Lucina asked, her face full of confusion. 

“It’s a wedding tradition, Lucina. When the married couple cuts the cake, sometimes they take their first pieces and shove them into each other’s faces. I don’t know why people do that, but it sure is fun,” Robin said. He glanced over to Chrom with a smile. 

“Oh...I’ve never heard of that…” She trailed. She sighed as if she wanted to ask something, but was holding it back. “I read about your wedding in the books the scholars scribed on the history of the Royal House of Ylisse.”

Robin stiffened. He clenched his fists. The way she spoke made her seem so distant, as if she were a curious onlooker to her parents instead of actually being their daughter. He never stopped to think she would read what the historians wrote, but it didn’t surprise him she did. He clenched his jaw. Lucina grew up with the stories of them both as fallen legends, a last beacon of hope. She didn’t grow up seeing them as her family. 

“That’s….” Robin hung his head. “Not how I wanted you to get to know us.”

“The book said Father was the first in the House to marry...another man. Because of this, he’s a unique figure in the lineage. The mentors always taught me about how loved you both were as leaders, and pushed me to live up to your names in the history of our family. Often I was chastised for making simple mistakes, because the noble teachers would tell me it was a slip up Lord Robin or Lord Chrom would never do...and that I was making their images look bad.”

“Who the hell said that to you?” Chrom interjected. “I would never allow anyone in the castle speak to you in such a way.”

“It doesn’t matter, Father. Everyone in my time is gone now…” Lucina swallowed and set her plate aside. 

“It seems you only refer to us as Papa and Father because a book told you too…” Robin grimaced, the words coming out his mouth paining him. “You barely remember us, don’t you? A few lingering memories here and there, all drowned out by some big-headed noble filling your head with versions of us that are pretentious and false. Forget whatever they said. I’m your Papa and I want you to feel that, Lucina, not just know it. Gods...you deserved so much more from us!” 

Lucina choked up. “Papa...I read the books because I was curious about you. I read your journals too. Some days I would forget you and Father’s faces, and I would venture to the gallery and look for the painting of you two there from your wedding just so I could remember again.”

“Lucina…” Chrom frowned, his voice trembling. He inhaled. “I want you to understand you weren’t born to take our places. You were born because we wanted you in our lives. We had you because we wanted a child together, nothing more, nothing less. All you have to do is be our daughter. Let us take care of the rest. We love you.”

“Thank you, Father. I love you and Papa too…” She sighed and wiped her cheeks. “I...I should go train some. I’ll come back to check on Papa later.” She rose and left the room, a slouch in her step. 

Robin’s head throbbed, his headache having gotten worse. “She’s holding back again. There’s something she’s not telling us…”

“What could it be?” Chrom shook his head. “We can tell her how much we love her all day, but I don’t feel like my words will ever be enough.”

“I don’t know…” Robin sniffled. “Gods...am I good father? I feel like a failure to her.”

“Robin, what happened to her isn’t--”

“It doesn’t matter, Chrom!” Robin snapped through his tears. “Look at her! She’s hurting. And I can’t do a damn thing about it! The damage is done! Maybe she’ll get to know us as her parents, but she’ll never forget the mess she came from. I must have something to do with what happened. Why else wouldn’t I have been able to protect my own daughter?”

“What are you talking about?” Chrom furrowed his brows. “Something happened to me, too. From what I understand, both of us fell at the same time. It must’ve been the Fell Dragon that defeated us.”

Robin wiped his eyes. “Chrom...please be honest with me when I ask you this: Am I good enough for the Royal House of Ylisse? Or do I bring you shame?”

“Robin…” Chrom frowned, placing his hand on his husband’s shoulder. “Why are you speaking this way?”

“I--I don’t know…”

“I never told you this, but I asked Emmeryn what she thought about you.”

“What?” 

Chrom nodded. “I thought about proposing to you a long time before I actually did. It was right before Emmeryn got captured, a night in Ylisstol when we were going to escort her to the other castle. I asked her what she would think if I loved a man. She said it didn’t matter that it was a man, but what did was who that man might be. I told her it was you. She smiled and asked me what I wanted to do about it. I admitted I wanted marriage, but I didn’t know how that would look to the Halidom. Emmeryn…” He paused. “....Emm said that if we truly loved each other, it wouldn’t matter. She approved of you, and one of the last conversations we had, she looked at me and said, ‘When this is all over, I look forward to your wedding.’ So, no. You bring Ylisse no shame.”

Robin broke down. He leaned forward buried himself in Chrom’s chest. He didn’t know why he often resorted to self-depreciation. Sometimes, no matter how hard he worked, he still felt like a failure. There was something lingering in the back of his mind that ached, a sense of darkening tides right around the corner. He didn’t understand where it came from, and with no memories from before Chrom, he couldn’t cope with it. Chrom held onto him and ran his hand along his back. 

“I’m so sorry, Chrom…”

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for. You work hard enough. That’s why you’re ill. I didn’t know if I would ever have the strength to tell you about Emm...but you deserve to know she thought the world of you. She thought you were the perfect compliment to me. She knew you would take care of her brother.”

“You’re everything to me...You and Lucina. I didn’t mean to--”

“I know you didn’t. Rest now. You’re alright.”


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** There are brief mentions of blood in this chapter. It's nothing too graphic, but I thought it best to put a warning up anyways! **

The weeks went by slowly as they fought against the Valmese forces. Finally, the day they would face Walhart the Conqueror had come. Robin solidified the tactical plans and readied his weapons, Chrom and Lucina doing the same thing beside him. 

“I trust your skills with the tome,” Robin said to Lucina. “If you’re in a pinch, don’t hesitate to use what I taught you.” 

“Alright. I’ll keep that in mind, Papa.” Lucina nodded. 

“Stay at the rear with the team covering the flank. I don’t doubt your abilities, but I’d rather not have you anywhere near this man. He managed to get Basilio…” Chrom sighed and bit his lip. Basilio was an elder to all of them, and if he could fall, then they all could. Him and Robin agreed to keep Lucina out of the main fray for their own peace of mind.

“Okay, Father. I’ll do my best.”

Robin smiled. “We’ll see you later, my dear. Stay safe. We love you.”

The fight was a long and grueling one. When Robin and Chrom went to face Walhart himself with a handful of the Shepherds, it was anxiety-inducing. Chrom usually didn’t have fear in his heart when in battle, but for the first time, a feeling of dread struck him. He swallowed as they approached each other.  
“So we meet, Prince Chrom…” Walhart said. “...Prince Robin, too, I’d assume?”

Robin stiffened. Chrom stood in front of him, sword ready, saying nothing in return. Walhart chuckled. 

“The story of your marriage is a wide-reaching one. Word of it came all the way across to Valm. Being unconventional is not an admirable trait here in my empire. We value traditions, and tradition here is a marriage of a noble woman to a noble man. You both are unwelcome, even more so by your bonding creed.” Walhart laughed, and it bellowed across the fort. “And you’re parents too, correct? Well, Chrom is...with a woman that isn’t you.” He pointed to Robin. “What a shame. You are nothing. How does it make you feel?”

Chrom grit his teeth. “Enough! We stand here as commanders of the battlefield. Our personal lives are irrelevant to our confrontation.”

“But they are relevant!” Walhart retorted. “What do you think inspired us to take the conquest beyond the seas? It was you! Your Halidom is suffering under the rule of a immoral prince and his male consort. They need the guidance of my wisdom to bring them prosperity.”

“You speak nonsense of things you know nothing of. You’re arrogant to think you could rule our people better than we could. No one has a problem with my husband but you.”

“Your husband?” Walhart mocked. “More like your harlot.”

Robin’s heart sped, his tome shaking in his hands. Many things were said about him, but he never expected to be so personally attacked on the battlefield. He knew what Walhart was trying to do; reach him on a emotional level to mess with his combat precision. Robin inhaled, trying to push his words away. The stakes were too high to let him win by the simple mention of a few provoking statements. 

“Enough!” Chrom shouted, anger boiling in his voice. “Face me as a leader and we’ll see who has made the better decisions in life.”

“Fair enough.” Walhart shrugged. “Let’s begin.”

The battle begun. The Shepherds worked to fight him as one, but even that proved difficult. Over time, it was clear Walhart was wearing down, but it was still grueling to fight him. He seemed near unbeatable, but cracks in his resolve started to show. Virion shot an arrow at him from the side. Walhart caught it with his fist. Chrom used the momentary distraction to land a blow to him that brought him to his knees. However, despite his failing strength, Walhart held the arrow in his hand and aimed it as if using a dart. He threw it and he flew across the battlefield. 

Robin saw it heading towards him and sidestepped, but wasn’t fast enough. The arrow lodged into his right shoulder. He dropped the tome he was holding and screamed, collapsing into his knees as pain tore through his body. Chrom turned around in horror, which allowed Walhart to make a final move towards him. However, right before he did, Frederick rushed forward and cut him down. Walhart fell, finally still. Frederick waited with his lance at his back to make sure he didn’t respond. 

Chrom rushed to Robin’s side. Robin clutched the fabric of his shirt, which had drops of blood staining it from the inside. Lissa came running from across the field. Robin’s breathing labored, his breaths jagged. The intensity of the pain made it hard for him to control the flow of his breaths. Every time he exhaled, a small, stressed exclamation of pain came with it. He reached his hand out, his wedding band crimson. 

“C--Chrom…” he mustered. 

Chrom swallowed. He tore his gloves off and shoved them in his pockets. He grabbed Robin’s hand. Lissa fell onto her knees beside him, her staff and supplies in hand. She inspected the wound and frowned, sweat beading down her neck. 

“We can’t remove his clothing to inspect the wound without removing the arrow,” she said. “It needs to be taken out so I can heal the impact spot and stop the bleeding with my staff. We don’t have time to escort him back to camp. It needs to happen now.”

Robin licked his lips. “G...Gods...please...just b-be...quick…”

“Chrom, get behind him and hold him steady.” Lissa pointed. She held her staff in one hand and began to train it on the spot.

Chrom moved behind him and wrapped his arms around his chest, holding him tight. He leaned his head towards Robin’s and buried his nose in his hair. “Breathe, my love,” he said. “You’re going to be alright.”

Robin grimaced, a few tears on his cheeks. “I--It’s….hard too…”

“I know. Try your best. I’ve got you.”

Lissa put her hand on the arrow. “Hold him tight, Chrom. I’m just going to pull it out, no warning, okay? It’s better if I do it that way.”

Robin nodded and wrapped his left hand around Chrom’s on his chest. He inhaled as much as he could, trying to focus on his husband’s voice in his ear. The pain became excruciating as it was pulled out, and he screamed again. He tried to squeeze Chrom’s hand, but he didn’t have the energy to. 

“Breathe, Robin. Breathe!” Chrom urged as Lissa took a pocket knife and began cutting his clothes. She cleared the fabric away and began to heal the wound with her staff. The bleeding slow down and she started wrapping a bandage around the wound. Robin panted as the bandages were tightened. Chrom picked him up as Lissa continued to keep her staff on him. They walked back camp, but Robin didn’t remember it. 

At camp, Lissa and the other healers tended to Robin as he lie unconscious. The assured Chrom that they would tend to him well, and that he should step out for a moment to let them work. Chrom refused, until Lissa told him to change his blood-soaked clothing and return with fresh garments. It wasn’t safe to be around a wound with stained clothing, she told him. It was the only thing that convinced him to step away from his husband’s side. 

Chrom stepped out of the tent and walked slowly towards his. He dragged his feet, his will to do anything drained out of him. Everything was spinning around him, Robin’s cries of pain echoing in his mind. No one would reassure him his love was going to be okay, not even Lissa, which frightened him. He halted when he heard someone call out to him from behind. He grimaced. How could he tell--

“Father! I’ve been looking for you,” Lucina said. She walked in front of him. When she did, her eyes widened, a look of horror on her face. “Father? What’s happened? Are you alright?”

Chrom couldn’t bring himself to say anything. He bit his lip as his breath hitched. He shook his head and shrugged. He caught sight of his clothing again, and for the first time, lost control of his sorrows outwardly. He had only been so open with Robin, but with the stress he was feeling, he couldn’t build his barriers like he usually could. Tears streamed down his face, a soft sob coming from his lips. 

“Father?!” Lucina said again, tears of distress in her eyes. “W--Where’s Papa?”

Chrom shook his head again. He wiped his cheeks. “H-He was hit by an arrow...I--I don’t know how he’s doing…”

“Papa?!” Lucina exclaimed. She began to cry alongside her father. “Oh Gods...no!”

They embraced, letting out their sorrows together. Chrom reiterated his failures in his mind. He had promised to be the sword and shield that protected his love from everything. He had made that promise on their wedding day, and the many days after that. Yet, now he was suffering, and Chrom wasn’t able to prevent it. He didn’t know how to feel, the void of his hurt heart overpowering his will to do anything for himself at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has given kudos and feedback to the work! I really appreciate it. :) I'm not sure what kind of over-arching plot this story has, other than a story of married life and family bonds. It's full of fluff, romance, and drama, which I hope it a combo many of you enjoy (I know I do!). There's not a lot of stories out there for Male Robin / Chrom, so I thought it would be nice to have a story showcasing their relationship with each other and Lucina. I ship Chrobin so hard...like I can't see them with anyone else, no matter the gender of the avatar. <3
> 
> I've been working on this story, and getting my writing for the day done in between sessions of Smash Ultimate! That game is so addictive!


	12. Chapter Twelve

The healers worked on Robin’s wound and let Chrom know he would make a recovery given enough time. Chrom sighed with relief, but he was still full of worry and heartache. He often sat at Robin’s bedside, Lucina beside him. Sometimes, he would take a break for fresh air and walk along the nearby river, the memory of his most recent romantic moment with Robin playing over and over in his head. There were whispers amongst the soldiers about Robin’s condition, which only frustrated Chrom further into a hole of stress. 

There were questions of who would replace Robin as tactician if he couldn’t return to his duties, and when Chrom would make a decision on what to do. Chrom had bit back his tongue many times over the past few days. No one seemed to keep in mind Robin was Chrom’s husband and a father to his daughter. No one ever sympathized with their commander as a man before a leader, with the exception of the close-knit Shepherds. Chrom felt the pain of it all deep down in his core. He put aside his duties at his sister’s urging and let Frederick handle things in his place. 

He sat at the bank of the river alone, leaving Lucina at Robin’s side. He was angry about a myriad of things, but couldn’t choose one specific thing to rage at. The whispers continued, and he had overheard yet another hurtful conversation on his way to the river. Of course, the Shepherds gossiped, but mostly about irrelevant things and never harmful ones. They did nothing but support Chrom, either by taking up extra duties or making sure he was alright. He sat at the edge of the water and listened to the flow of the light current. 

“There you are,” Lissa said from behind him. “I was wondering where you were going.”

Chrom sighed. “Just getting out for a moment alone.”

“Make an exception for your sister.” She sat beside him and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. “I wanted to check on you, that’s all.”

“I’m sure you can tell how I’m doing.”

“Maybe I can. And maybe that’s why I followed you out here.” Lissa paused. “He’s going to be alright, Chrom. Give him time. You trust me, don’t you? I wouldn’t lie to you.”

“I trust you. I’m so tired, Lissa. I’m tired of everything. I know you’ve heard the whispers. I’m sick of everyone forgetting the fact that I’m a man before anything else! I swear, some people think I have no heart within me.”

“What did you hear?” Lissa frowned. 

Chrom swallowed. “There’s speak of me taking a break from duties. People say they don’t understand why it matters so much to me that Robin’s hurt. They think I married him for the notoriety. I married him because it would make me a prominent figure in the Royal House’s history, because no matter what I actually do, I’ll be remembered for marrying a man. They claim Robin doesn’t care, because it gave him access to more control of the army as my spouse and chief tactician. Add to that, they say I only had a child because I had to, not because I wanted to. Everyone thinks my marriage is a farce!”

Lissa shook her head. “Chrom, you know that’s all nonsense. Everyone that’s close to you knows your marriage is true. Most of all, Robin knows it’s true, and so do you. That’s what really matters.”

“I’m angry, but I don’t have enough energy to rage about it.” He bit back the tears in his eyes. “I fear going through what happened to Emm all over again. I can’t handle that. If something happened to anyone in my family, it would break me. I won’t be able to pick up the pieces again and keep going like I did when Emm left us. I don’t have it in me anymore.”

“You are stronger than all of us put together, I really believe that.” Lissa sighed. “We’re going to be fine. Robin’s doing well, it’s just going to take time for him to get his strength back. It doesn’t matter who whispers and says what, their fealty is clear when you lead them into battle. People talk, Chrom. They gossip and jest. It’s just the nature of things. Brush it off your back and focus on what really matters.”

“I will…” Chrom exhaled. “I’m just...not in a good place right now.”

“I know. It’s alright to be upset.” Lissa stood, offering him her hand. “Come on, I’m going to check on him. I’ve been giving him staff heals every few hours.”

Chrom and Lissa went back to Robin’s tent. When they opened the flap, Robin was staring into the distance with half-lidded and sunken eyes. He exhaled. Chrom’s heart sped as he walked over to him. Lucina stood and followed. 

“He’s a bit disoriented, Father…” she whispered. “Give him a moment to get his bearings.”

Robin glanced over. He smiled weakly. “Lucina?” he asked. 

“I’m here, Papa,” she said back. 

Hmmmm…” he trailed. He turned his left hand over to expose his palm. He grimaced. “Where’s my wedding ring?”

Lissa walked over and trained her staff on him. “It had to be cleaned,” she said. “It was soaked in blood.”

“D--Dammit!” he exclaimed. “I...I haven’t taken that off since Chrom put it there on my wedding day! Please tell me it’s not been destroyed.”

“It’s in good condition. Matter of fact, it’s on the nightstand, ready and clean.” Lissa smiled. 

“I--I want it back…”

Chrom stepped forward and took the ring off the nightstand. He sat on the edge of the bed. “Here, my love. I’ll put it back for you.”

Robin looked up. He hadn’t noticed Chrom was in the room with him. He smiled. “Chrom…”

Chrom smiled back at him. He gently took Robin’s palm and turned it over. He slipped the ring back onto his finger. “There. Better now?”

“Only if you give me a kiss…” 

A blush darkened Chrom’s cheeks. He obliged and leaned forward, giving his husband a short, loving kiss. “How are you feeling?” he asked. 

“I’m alright. It hurts like hell, but it’ll pass…”

“My love…” Chrom paused. “You’re everything to me, you know that?”

“Yes, I think I’m aware.” Robin chuckled. He leaned forward and they kissed again. “I’m sorry I scared you like that.”

“I’m just glad you’re doing well. I’m starting to think I’d rather watch the world burn than see you suffer.”

“What kind of commander would you be then, love? You don’t need to worry about me.”

“You say that, yet no one listens to you.”

“I won’t try to convince you any longer.” Robin sighed. “I love you.”

“I love you, too…” Chrom said, tears bubbling in his eyes. 

They kissed again, Chrom cupping Robin’s cheeks. He leaned back, a weak smirk on Robin’s lips. 

“We should go back to the river sometime…” Robin mumbled. “Who knew it was so much fun to make love in the water…”

“Gods, Robin!” Chrom exclaimed with a blush. He dropped his hands. “Let’s….not talk about that right now.”

“What? It doesn’t matter, we’re alone.”

“No, we’re not…the whole family is in here!”

“What?” Robin glanced around. He bit his lip, a blush on his face. “Oh...Gods…How could I forget so fast? Where’s my mind gone?”

“I’d recommend not going anywhere near bodies of water until your wound scars.” Lissa chuckled. She grabbed Chrom’s shoulder. “Alright, lovebirds, let me change his bandages.”

Chrom got off the bed and Lissa began her work. Robin made eye-contact with Lucina, who was standing the corner of the tent. He looked away, his face flushed. 

“Ah...sorry, Lucina. You have two dolts for parents…” he muttered. 

“It’s alright, Papa...I’m just glad you’re okay,” she said. 

“I’m not the one being a dolt here!” Chrom defended, a smile on his lips. 

“So? It’s not like you haven’t been one before!” Robin responded. “You’ve been a dolt many times.”

“Name one time!”

“Oh, how about writing ‘Chrom + Robin 4 Ever’ across an entire page of my journal, right in the middle of my tactical notes.”

“It was a blank page!”

“One I wanted to use!”

Lucina laughed. She walked over to the side of the bed. “Oh, but, Papa, that’s one my favorite pages.”

Robin sighed with a light chuckle. “Fine. You made my daughter happy. I guess I can forgive you.”

Lissa chuckled and finished wrapping the bandages. “What a silly family you all are,” she said. She grabbed her staff. “I’ll have lunch sent here. Take some time together. Make sure your parents keep their conversations family friendly, Lucina. For your sake!”


	13. Chapter Thirteen

After a few weeks, Robin made a recovery. His shoulder was still sore and wrapped in a bandage. He was able to return to some of his basic duties, but Chrom wouldn’t allow him to return to the hectic schedule he had before. He spent a lot of time teaching Lucina to use the tome as well as keeping inventory at the camp. One day, the Shepherds returned with Tiki, the voice of the Divine Dragon, who chose to join them in their cause. When he entered the supplies tent, he met for the first time beyond simple pleasantries. 

Tiki turned around, her smile gentle and joyful. “Oh, Mar-Mar, is that you?”

Robin stiffened. “I believe you’ve mistaken me for someone else, my lady. I’m Robin.”

“Oh!” Her eyes widened. “I apologize. You reminded me of someone from ages past. And, Tiki is fine. No need for the honorifics.” 

“As you wish, Tiki. Mar-Mar sounds familiar, but I can’t place it.” Robin shrugged with a smile. 

“It was my nickname for the Hero-King Marth. You resemble him in so many ways.” Tiki nodded, a reminesent look in hers. “I came here to get a dragonstone, but it seems a pleasant memory came back to me instead. So, thank you.”

Robin stiffened. “Marth? Like the leader of Altea Marth? There’s no way I’m anywhere near his caliber. I mean, Chrom’s his descendant, right? He’d be a closer resemblance than me.”

“Perhaps in hair color, but Chrom has his own way of handling things. He’s very forward, and sometimes brash. Marth was gentle and patient, soft, yet stern in beliefs. A lot like you.” 

“I’m flattered I remind you of someone so notorious.” Robin grabbed a free tome from the shelf, his ring catching the light. Tiki watched him. 

“Oh!” she said. “Your resemblances with him keep getting starker.”

Robin turned around. “Huh? What do you mean?”

“Your ring. Marth wore his always once he married Caeda. He refused to take it off for anything. A modest band, just like that. You’re married, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I am.” Robin smiled. 

Tiki smiled back. “May I ask who? Or would that be an intrusion?”

“No, it wouldn’t. I’m married to Chrom.”

“I see. So I assume Lucina…”

“Is my daughter? Yes, she is.”

“You both compliment each other well. I thought so when I met you the first time in passing. When Chrom met me and asked me to join the cause, I asked him how he navigated the battlefield so well. He took pride in telling me it was his tactician’s work. I see now part of that pride came from a very genuine and intimate place in his heart,” Tiki said, her voice gentle and wise. 

Robin blushed. “Oh, I see...he’s very passionate about his family.”

“Yes, the parallels are clear. The relationship you two have mimics Marth and Caeda’s in so many ways. She had a knack for getting people to join her cause, similar to Chrom. She was also extremely protective of Marth, which I wager he’s the same way with you.”

“He is. Almost recklessly so.” Robin sighed. “There are times where he’d rather watch the world burn if it meant Lucina and I were safe.” 

Tiki chuckled. “Yes. Do you see? The traits he has from his lineage are more from the maternal. It almost as though Marth and Caeda’s archetypes will find each other no matter what, forever throughout time…” She paused. “Well, thank you. The memories your family brings me are both sentimental and bittersweet.”

“I see. I admire the heroes of old, and I’m flattered we are such a resemblance to them.” Robin nodded. “If you’re looking for a dragonstone, we don’t have any more. Nowi took the last one. However, I’m going into town with Chrom and Lucina, so I’ll bring some back with me.”

“That’ll be great. Thank you.”

Finally, Chrom and Robin were able to take Lucina into town as they had promised months prior. As they walked through the market streets, Lucina was enamored with the variety of goods to take in and browse. Sometimes, in her excitement, she went ahead in front of them. Chrom and Robin walked behind her, hand in hand. 

“I spoke with Tiki today,” Robin said. “She says we remind her of Marth and Caeda, the royal couple of old.”

“Really? I wouldn't have thought myself of that caliber. Perhaps you, but certainly not me.” Chrom shrugged, curiosity in his eyes. 

“Well, she says I remind her Marth and you of Caeda. I’ll take her word for it, she knew them both closely, after all.”

“Huh. That was so long ago, and yet she still remembers. The flow of time is strange, isn’t it? Here we have daughter from the future that knows us better than we do in some ways, and a comrade who can give personal accounts of the heroes of old. What a contrast.”

Robin smiled. “That’s quite reflective, coming from you.”

Chrom chuckled. “I suppose it is, isn’t it? Caeda was enamored with Marth, wasn’t she? Well, I hope I show my love for you like she showed her love for Marth.”

Robin blushed. “Oh, Chrom...don’t get me flustered.”

Lucina turned around and pointed to a shop. “I’d like to go in there, if that’s alright.”

“Of course, dear. We’ll go wherever you’d like.” Robin nodded. 

“Oh, Lucina!” Chrom exclaimed. He pointed to a toy on the counter of the vendor’s stand. “Look at that giant plush bear! It’s adorable! Do you want it?”

“Father, I think I’m a bit ol-” Lucina began, but couldn’t finish. 

“Okay! I’ll buy it for you!” Chrom insisted. Robin shook his head and laughed. 

“When your father’s adamant, there’s no changing his mind, Lucina,” he said. 

They finished the day by having dinner at a local tavern. They sat in booth in the corner, away from the loud conversations of the other patrons. Robin smiled at Lucina, who sat across from her parents at the table. He pulled out a small box and pushed it over to her side. 

“I got you something, Lucina,” Robin said. “I hope it’s to your liking.”

She took the box and opened it. Inside was a necklace with a gold chain and a small, blue sapphire at the end of it. She studied it, then looked back up at him with wide eyes brimming with intense emotion. Robin smiled. 

“I was just keeping a promise,” he said. “One long overdue.”

Lucina wiped her eyes, taking the necklace out of the box and hooking it around her neck. “Thank you, Papa. I’ll cherish this forever. I’ve had such a joyful time being here with you both, even though we’ve been fighting a war. I feel so blessed to have time to get to know you. I won’t always have it...especially once peace is won and you return to your lives at the castle.”

“What are you talking about, Lucina?” Chrom asked. “Peace will give us even more time to spend together than we have now! We’re fighting for prosperity, but with that comes the knowledge that once there’s peace we can have more time to spend with our families. More importantly, everyone will get that chance. You’re part of that.”

“I can’t stay at the castle and linger by your side. A mysterious woman with a brand, always around the royal couple? It would cause a stir. No, it’s best I leave after the war. Then, you can return to your lives, the one with a baby and a happy marriage.”

“What? That’s nonsense, Lucina!” Robin exclaimed, a stressed expression on his face. “You are every bit our daughter as that child at the castle. There’s no other place you belong than by our sides. You’re our daughter...how would we feel if you just disappeared from our lives to go Gods know where? It would crush us.”

“Papa...I’ll find somewhere to call home.”

“Yes, and it’ll be the castle at Ylisstol!” Chrom interjected, his voice stern. “This is no debate. We won’t be swayed on this.”

“Father…” Lucina sighed. “Alright. I won’t push the issue.”

“Good.” He nodded. “There’s no reason for you to. We’re your parents, it’s our job to look after you.”

Robin crawled into his cot the night after they returned from town. Chrom joined him, blowing out the candlelight at the bedside. Robin exhaled and stared at the ceiling of the tent, his mind heavy with thoughts once again. 

“Now I know what she’s been holding back all this time…” Robin sighed. 

“She’s so serious. And adamant. I don’t know why she’s got running off in that head of hers,” Chrom said. He pulled the sheets further up his chest. 

“She doesn’t want to be a burden. Not that she ever was or will be. Her head must be full of self-depreciation.”

“I wonder where she got that from…” Chrom exhaled, running his hand through his hair. 

“Gods...she really is our daughter. Not that I doubted it for a second.”

“How’s your shoulder, my love?”

“Better. I think I just keep the bandage on out of habit now. The wound is completely closed over.”

“Let me take it off, then.”

“N-No!” Robin exclaimed, louder than he intended. “It can stay.”

“But you just said you didn’t need it anymore.”

“I--I…” Robin stuttered, his face hot with embarrassment. 

Chrom leaned on his elbow to peer down at his husband. “Robin, do you think I care if there’s a scar there? It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

Robin said nothing. He looked away. Chrom started peeling the bandage off, Robin doing nothing to stop him. He removed it and discarded it into a nearby bin. He kissed his husband’s shoulder, moving to straddle his hips. 

“See?” he said with a chuckle. “Still as beautiful as ever.”

“Oh, Chrom…” Robin blushed. “What did I say about getting me flustered?”

“We’re alone now, I can get you flustered all I want.” Chrom leaned down and they kissed. “That and so much more…”

“Let’s make sure no one finds out about us this time…”

“I’m starting to not care if they do.”

“Please remember there are others around us, if just for my peace of mind, love.” Robin chuckled. 

“I’ll try…but no guarantees,” Chrom said as they kissed again. 

When they woke, it was early morning. Robin sighed and dressed himself, Chrom following. The moments they got to themselves always seemed so short compared to the days they tended to their duties, though they were both the same length of one day at a time. Robin hoped another rest day would come that they could have to truly rest, which meant they could take Lucina out once more. When he walked into the supplies tent, he ran into Tiki once again. 

“Oh, hello, Robin…” she said. “Thank you for the dragonstone.”

“It was no problem. Please don’t hesitate to let me know should you need anything else.” Robin smiled and got a tool to sharpen the tip of his sword. 

“Alright.” She paused, a faint flush in her cheeks. 

“What’s wrong? Did I forget something you asked for?”

“No, not all.” Tiki shrugged, a gentle glint in her eyes. 

“Are you feeling okay, then? That look is...a bit mysterious.” Robin furrowed his brows and stopped sharpening his blade. 

“Did you know Manaketes have a keen sense of smell? Well, better than of a human’s,” she said. 

“Oh...that’s interesting to hear…” Robin stiffened. “Do I…”

“No. Not unpleasant.” Tiki chuckled. “You smell like your husband, that’s all. When you walked in I thought you were Chrom before I turned around.”

“I see…” Robin blushed. He went back to sharpening his blade, but not doing a great job at it. 

“It’s alright, Robin. It’s not something the others would notice. I think it’s sweet you two are so close to each other. The love you share you extend to your daughter also. It’s nice to be able to see such sincerity in a world this harsh and cruel.”

“Lucina means so much to us. We fear she doesn’t see us as her true parents,” Robin admitted with a sigh. 

“She does. I see the way she looks at you both. There is nothing there but admiration and love for her parents. She appreciates you more than you could ever understand.” Tiki nodded, putting her dragonstone in her pocket. 

“Then why does she want to run off after the war? She wants to leave us behind.” 

Tiki sighed, her breath gentle. “She doesn’t want to leave you behind. I think her plans are less about her opinions of her parents and more about a journey to self-discovery.”

Robin furrowed his brows. “What?”

“She doesn’t know who she is without the confines of duty and responsibility. Without something she must do, she doesn’t know what she wants to do. When the war comes to an end, she’ll be lost as to what to do with herself. Returning to the castle with you and seeing you take up task and find your role will only remind her of the fact she no longer has purpose. A journey on her own would help her find that new purpose.”

“Why can’t she find that purpose with us?” Robin grit his teeth. “We can take care of her.”

“No doubt you will. What you teach her now will carry on and provide for her throughout her life. But, there are some things a parent just can’t do for their child. The child must do it for themselves. So, I must say, you and Chrom must prepare to let her go on her own. Just for a little while. She’ll return to you when she’s ready.”

“Gods...You ask no easy feat of us.”

Tiki gave him a reassuring smile. “You’ll do it, because you love her and want what’s best for her. That faith in her will carry you through.”

“Thank you, Tiki.” Robin smiled. “I appreciate you helping me understand my daughter a bit more…”

Tiki smiled back. “It’s no trouble, Robin. It comes from centuries of world-watching.”


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Time passed, and the Shepherds had their first confrontation with Validar. Robin’s fears had been realized with the confirmation of his parentage and who his father truly was. The manipulation in Robin’s mind was excruciating, and as he was being controlled by forces beyond him, he couldn’t help but think of the life he had built since becoming an amnesiac. When he was controlled and manipulated into stealing the Fire Emblem away from Chrom, the part of his mind he had managed to retain was full of memories of his marriage. The proposal, the wedding, the consummation, their decision to start a family, holding his daughter for the first time. In the moment the he snatched the object away, he felt his marriage crumble at his feet. What kind of shield was he if he would betray his family and his people in an instant?

“Chrom, leave me!” Robin shouted, clutching his head. “I can’t be trusted!”

“No! I’m not leaving you!” Chrom shouted back at him. “Come on!”

“Stop it! L--Look at what I’ve done! I’ve betrayed us all!” Robin’s body pulsed with pain. He collapsed onto his knees as the Shepherds watched the manipulation run its course through his body. Chrom picked him up and cradled him in his arms, and at that time, Robin was too exhausted to fight back. 

Later on, Robin’s anger and sorrow boiled over. He hated himself, he truly did, and there was nothing anyone could say to change his mind. He grabbed his sword and tome, preparing to retreat to the river away from camp. The river was solace for him, but he knew once he got there it would only remind him of his husband again, and everything they had lost. On his way out of camp, Chrom grabbed his arm. 

“Hey,” he said. “Where are you going?”

“For a walk. I need to clear my head.” Robin shrugged, snatching his arm away. 

Chrom flinched. “Robin--”

“Enough!” Robin snapped. “I don’t want to hear it, Chrom. Think with your damn head. I betrayed you. As a commander, you should know what happens when you have traitor amongst your ranks.”

“Why don’t you think with yours? You were being manipulated. It wasn’t your decision to do that,” Chrom shot back, his fists clenched. 

“Exactly! I’ve lost control over my own body! If I’ll do that, what will I do next? I--I could kill you, Chrom! I could kill you and not think twice about it.”

Chrom stiffened. “But you wouldn’t...even if you were being controlled, you would fight back!”

“What if I lose my senses again? It doesn’t matter. You and Lucina need to get the hell away from me. Both of you!” 

“Stop it, Robin!” Chrom shouted, his voice full of anger. “I can’t believe you’d suggest something like that. We love you. We’re not going to abandon you.”

“Well, I did. This isn’t just some family drama. The weight of the world is on our shoulders. Who am I, but one of a million? Gods…” Robin choked up. “You shouldn’t have married me! You shouldn’t have! Take it all back, Chrom! Take it back!”

Chrom grabbed Robin’s shoulders, tears in his eyes. “Stop. Stop it, Robin! I’m not taking it back. I would never. You’re out of your head. You are important to me, and you are important to the Halidom. We can’t lose our chief tactician. You’ll strategize a way to get us through this. I’m not losing my husband, either.”

“Chrom, you have too much blind faith in me! Stop thinking of me as the man that shares your bed!”

“I won’t. You are that, but you are so many other things as well. I--I’m not letting you out of my sight!” Chrom clenched his jaw. “I don’t trust you. Not a damn bit.”

“What is this? Are you taking away my autonomy?” Robin asked with a bitter tone. His heart sped. He knew the Shepherds were listening. There was no way they couldn’t hear their shouting and fervent remarks. 

“Would you rather be beholden to me or to Validar?”

“I don’t think that’s something you can control!”

“Don’t you dare think I’m stupid, Robin. I know what you were trying to do.” Chrom grit his teeth, holding back the emotion in his eyes. 

Robin stared at him. “What?”

“You were...you were leaving, weren’t you? You were going to disappear, and when you thought you were far enough away, you were going to harm yourself! You were going to try and...try and…” Tears fell down his cheeks. “How dare you! Why would you do this to me? Why would you think to do that to your husband? To your daughter?”

Robin began to sob. He clutched Chrom’s arms. “I--I thought you’d be...safer without me. I--I love you, Chrom! All I’ve ever wanted is to keep you safe! To keep Lucina safe! My...my life is yours. It always has been.”

“You’ll keep of us all safe by staying with us! Get rid of these!” he shouted.

Chrom grabbed the fabric of Robin’s coat and dug into the inner pocket. He pulled out the tome there, and in his upset, threw it across the camp. It landed in the grass, the binding cracking. He then grabbed him by waist, unhooking the holster holding his sword. It was thrown, landing just beyond the broken tome. Chrom wrapped Robin in a tight embrace. 

Robin sobbed into his husband’s chest. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…”

Lucina collapsed at bank of the river as she sobbed. She had seen her parents fight firsthand from a spot behind her tent. She had been making sure it was secure and steady for the breezing evening ahead when she saw her Papa walking away, only to be followed by her Father. She thought it improper to eavesdrop, but she couldn’t help it. She didn’t have to try anymore when they started shouting at each other in the middle of the pathway. She had never seen her parents argue, she had never seen them cry or sob from the time she came from. They were always resilient, but that resilience was only sliver of who they really were. For the first time, they were raw and human to her. No longer were they simply an extension of the steel at the end of their blades. 

She had thought about what it meant to see the Fire Emblem stolen away. She had wondered what she should do about it. The thought had crossed her mind, a very dark thought, but she knew she loved her parents too much to act on it. Yet, she never thought her Papa would be thinking the same thing as her. She grimaced, they thought alike because he was her teacher and her mentor. She had those thoughts because he passed them down to her. 

She wiped her eyes and watched the river flow. The sun was beginning to set, but she planned to stay where she was even when it got dark. She heard footsteps behind her and turned around. 

“Hey,” Robin said. He sat down beside her. “I knew I’d find you here.”

“Papa!” she said with surprise. “I was just--”

“No need,” he interjected. He put his hand up. “I know you saw everything. I saw you behind the tent watching us argue. We put on quite the scene.”

“I didn’t mean to. I was just securing my tent.”

“We were in the middle of camp. No one can be blamed for watching us.” Robin sighed. “I’m sorry, Lucina. It’s not one our proudest moments. Well, not one of mine. It’s not your father’s fault.”

“Papa…” Lucina said, unable to add anything else. 

“It was rash of me to think that way. But...I’m a flight risk now. I think you know just as well as I do, since I taught you so well. My skills will prove whether or not I’m worth the gamble given enough time.” He paused. “Maybe I’m selfish. But I love you and Chrom too much...I don’t ever want to let go. Even if it meant...Gods, I don’t know.”

“I love you too, Papa…”

Robin looked at his daughter with pain in his eyes. “You know...I’m thankful you don’t share my blood. Validar can’t manipulate you like he can me. I’m sure he’d try.”

Lucina swallowed. Robin sighed again. 

“Lucina...am I really a parent to you? Truly?” he asked. 

“Papa, why would you ask such a thing?” Lucina said, hurt in her eyes. “Chrom and Robin are my parents. No one else. Maybe they used outside assistance to have me...but that doesn’t matter. They raised me. They gave everything they had for me. They still do.”

“I’m your Papa? Through to the end?”

“And beyond that…” Lucina finished. 

“What if I betray you again? What if I hurt Chrom? I’d never forgive myself.”

“I did tell you, didn’t I?” Lucina looked to the river. “Father was murdered in my time. By someone very close to him…”

“He was murdered by his husband…” Robin choked on his words. “Wasn’t he?”

“T--There was never proof...but today’s events--”

“They’re very telling…” Robin wiped his eyes. “I--I won’t do that to him. I won’t. I’ll think something up, some diversion. There has to be a way...Gods...I can’t fathom hurting him.”

“Papa…” Lucina sighed, sorrow in her eyes. “I have faith in you. I love you too much not to. I don’t want any ill to come to you or Father. It would rip me in two, my duty be damned!”

“We’ll get through this, Lucina. I promise you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooaaa there is so much angst here, more than I intended! 
> 
> This is an alternative version to the scene where Lucina approaches the avatar and tries to prevent them from causing harm to Chrom. I thought it'd be interesting if Robin beat her to that conclusion and tried to go through with it himself. However, it seems Chrom is always one step ahead of them.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

The Fell Dragon had risen once again. Robin was able to out-maneuver Validar, and together alone in their struggles, him and Chrom cut him down. He had devised a plan to trick him into thinking Chrom had been cut down, and much to his surprise, it worked. Most relieving of all, Chrom emerged from it unscathed. The plan was a secret, even to the Shepherds. They made one exception and told Lucina so she wouldn’t worry about either of them or become fearful at what she saw. Yet, even with all the tactical planning, the Fell Dragon was still threatening the world, with Robin sharing its blood. 

Now they were about to see Chrom perform the Awakening, only to turn around and fight Grima right after. Naga had warned them of what the consequences could be for both of them. If Chrom was not worthy, it would kill him with the might of a thousand suns. Even if he made it through, Robin still had a choice to make: whether or not he would land the final blow to Grima when they faced him. Landing the final blow would end the Fell Dragon for good, and it would never return...but it could kill him in the process. If he let Chrom do it, he’d live, but Grima could return at some point centuries in the future. 

Robin sighed and leaned back on his pillows. He put down his journal, nearly full with his notes. As he was closing it, he caught sight of the message, “Chrom + Robin 4 ever”. He swallowed. It was a happy sentiment, but one he didn’t have faith in. 

Chrom joined him. He exhaled and pulled the blankets over them and his closed his eyes. He looked exhausted with stress, but Robin had a request to make. He thought it might be selfish, but he couldn’t get it off his mind. 

“Chrom…” Robin said. 

Chrom looked over. “Yes?”

“You’ll be okay, won’t you?”

“Of course. I’ll make it through. But…” He paused. “What about you?”

“I--I don’t know…”

“Don’t do it, Robin. I’ll land the final blow.”

“But what about the future?”

“I--I need you. Right here, right now. Hell, everyone could kill each other by the time the thing rises again.”

“Is that a chance we really want to take?”

Chrom said nothing. Robin continued. 

“Even if I don’t, something could still happen to either of us.”

“I know.”

“I love you…” Robin bit his lip. “I want you to make love to me. Right now. And you better be damn sure you put everything you have into it! I know I will…”

Chrom’s face flushed. He gazed down at Robin before climbing overtop him. They kissed. There was a sad, slow, and fleeting nature to the way their lips touched, as if they knew these moments they shared may come to an end. One of them, or both of them, could vanish in the fray of their fates. This knowledge was channeled in the way they held onto each other, and in the breaths they took when they drifted apart for a brief pause, only to interlock again.   
They discarded their clothing, and soon enough, there was nothing left in between them. Alone in their struggles, they confided in each other, shutting out whatever may be going on in the outside world around them. Chrom kissed his husband’s neck. Their hands scattered around each other’s bodies, as if a simple touch would reassure them they were still material and physical. 

Robin’s skin heated. His breathing labored from the sensations on his body, but also with the anxiety within him. They were putting their passions into their movements, their love and dedication to each other. In their bed, tangled with each other’s bodies, was the only place where they could put their loyalty to each other first. When they dressed and left the safety of their tent, that all changed. Everything else came first, and their love was second-hand to the world around them. 

Neither of them tried to hold back their responses to each other’s touch. It didn’t matter who heard them or who saw their silhouettes. If one caught wind of them, they would hear the exhalations of physical gratification mixed with the heartache of two people on the edge of being star-crossed lovers. They were desperately trying to lose themselves in each other, the vague hope that if they loved truly and ardently, it would spare them of suffering. 

When their hips joined, they both responded to the touch at the same time. They kissed again and again and again, sweat coating their chests as they skirted against each other. Robin had never seen such fervor in the way his husband moved, and it filled him with intense emotions that went beyond what he was feeling physically. 

“C-Chrom…” Robin said, exhaling in between their kisses. 

“R-Robin…” Chrom responded, his breath fleeting. He moved his hips, Robin’s nails digging into his back. 

“I...I…”

“...love you,” Chrom finished. He exhaled, kissing husband on the edge of the mouth. Tears fell from his eyes and onto Robin’s cheeks. “Don’t you dare leave me…” he said through a choked voice and desperate kisses. “Don’t you dare.”

Robin’s tears mixed with his husband’s. He was short of breath, every word he spoke strained against his emotions and the intensity he was feeling physically. 

“You...You better be worthy you damn dolt…” he mumbled. 

Chrom smiled weakly and steadied his movements. After a moment, he swallowed, his face more sentimental and longing. “Let--me land it…”

Robin didn’t want to make him a promise, but the edge he was reaching spoke out for him. “F-Fine!” he exclaimed through his fleeting inhalations. “I...I just...I just..want you…for the rest of my life.”

They had reached the end of their intimacy. Chrom leaned back on the sheets, his arm still across Robin’s chest. Robin caught his breath, his chest shallow and tight. Sweat beaded down his neck as he laid his hand across Chrom’s, their bands clinking together. 

“Thank you…” Robin sighed. 

“Why thank me?” Chrom sighed in return. His hand moved from Robin’s chest to his thigh. 

“You...just bedded Grima incarnate.” Robin chuckled grimly. 

“No...I just bedded my husband, Lord Robin of Ylisse.”

“Maybe.” Robin paused. “Do you really want to be selfish?”

Chrom glanced up at him. “What?”

“If you land the blow, people a thousand years from now will have to go through what we have. If I land it, it’ll vanish forever, but I’ll go with it. If our bonds are strong enough, maybe I’ll come back…”

“That’s not a chance I’m willing to take…” Chrom bit his lip. “Gods...maybe I am selfish. But, I need you right now. I want my husband and my best friend. I want my daughter to have her Papa and grow up with both her parents. And, maybe, once this is all over, we can have more children together. I want that life with you. I don’t want you to…” He paused. “I’ve done nothing but live for other people my whole life. I’ve done what other people want me to, what other people expect. No one’s ever asked me what I wanted. No one’s ever told me to let go...but you. You keep me grounded, and together with you, is the only place I feel like myself.”

“Gods...Chrom...this is no easy task and there’s no clear answer for it.” 

“You could do so much for this Halidom with me. I don’t know what a thousand years from now means! I only know what now means! We know what we’re capable of right now.”

“You’re right…” Robin said, though part of him felt like he was lying. He wouldn’t admit, but he still didn’t know what his decision was. He didn’t want to tear Chrom’s morale down before performing the Awakening. He’d likely keep tossing the ideas around until the very last minute, and move in a split second decision. Until then, he was only telling half-truths. 

“Thank you, my love.”


	16. Chapter Sixteen

The time had come for Chrom to perform the Awakening at the top of Mount Prism. With the Falchion and the Fire Emblem in hand, which Robin had stolen back from Validar, he was ready to perform the ceremony. The Shepherds stood at the foot of the mountain to guard the area. Robin, Lucina, Lissa, and Frederick accompanied him to the peak. Chrom looked at his husband and swallowed upon seeing the terrified look on his face. 

“I’m going to be fine,” Chrom reassured. 

Robin stared at him. His chest was tight and it was hard to breathe. He tried to stay calm the best he could, but his composure was quickly slipping. He nodded, not saying anything in return. He walked forward and they embraced. Afterward, they shared a short kiss. 

“I love you,” Chrom said. He rubbed Robin’s back. 

“I love you too,” Robin mumbled in his husband’s chest. “Come back safe.”

Chrom let go of him and approached Lucina. They hugged, her grip tight against his clothing. Her face was serious, but Robin could see the brimming upset in her eyes when she clung to her father. 

“You’ll always be my little girl, you know that?” he said to her. She bit her lip and nodded. 

He moved over to Lissa, whose usual smile was absent. The weight of the situation was on all of their shoulders, and the moments they shared were meant to give Chrom the strength he needed to face the divine fires ahead of him. The brother and sister hugged. Lissa wiped her eyes after he stepped away. 

Chrom approached Frederick, who was standing in his usual poise with his arms behind his back. 

“Come on, Frederick, you’re family now,” Chrom said with open arms, referencing the recent marriage of him and Lissa. Chrom had to tried to get him to drop the honorifics with them, seeing as they were family, but it was a hard habit to break. Frederick nodded and they embraced, a look of worry in his eyes. Chrom sighed after they parted. 

“I’m ready,” he said. “My family being here will help me through. Our bonds are strong.”

“I’ll be here, Chrom. No matter how long it takes, I won’t leave this spot!” Robin said. He bit the inside of his cheek. 

“Alright. I’ll see you soon, my love.” 

Chrom walked away and into the entrance of the temple inside the peak. They all watched him intently under his figure disappeared. Robin cupped Lucina’s hand in both of his and squeezed. She squeezed back. They waited like this until bright light reflected on the walls of the temple entrance. The outburst Robin had been holding back took hold of him. He started to sob as his body panicked. When Lucina saw the tears on his cheeks, she started to sob. They clung to each other as they watched the light from the flames. Lissa covered her eyes with her hands as Frederick held her shoulders. 

At sunset, Chrom emerged from the temple entrance. Falchion and the Fire Emblem each has a distinctive glow to them. Robin ran up to him, still clutching Lucina’s hand. They started to cry again. Chrom brought them both into his hold. 

“I’m fine,” he whispered to them, his voice hoarse. “I was worthy.”

“Oh, Father…” Lucina sniffled. “I’m so thankful.”

“Everything metal on me that wasn’t the sword or shield got incinerated.” Chrom frowned. “The only thing that got destroyed was my wedding ring.”

Robin clenched his jaw. “You...you can’t get rid of me that easy,” he said as he kissed Chrom’s cheek. “I’m your husband. Forever.”

Chrom chuckled. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, my love. I’ll get it replaced as soon as we get back to the nearest town.”

Chrom reunited with Lissa and Frederick, and together, the family ventured back down the mountain. The Shepherds were relieved, and to celebrate, they held a large dinner together in the dining hall. There was a lot of laughter and light-heartedness around as the soldiers let their stresses fade for a little while. Robin slipped out of the tent and drank his cup of ale on the backside of the cloth. He gazed at the stars, still plagued by the decision he had yet to be confronted with. 

“Hey, are you feeling alright?” Chrom said, sitting beside Robin on the grass. 

Robin sighed and put his cup down. He leaned his head on Chrom’s shoulder, his husband wrapping his arm around him. “I’ve never been so relieved in my entire life,” he whispered. 

“Me too.” Chrom nodded. “It was excruciating, but I made it through.”

“Please spare me the details. It kills me to know you were suffering.”

“It’ll be alright. Soon we’ll be back at the castle with our family, and we’ll see our baby girl again.” Chrom smiled. “And, maybe, a few years down the line, we can have another baby together, one just like you.”

Robin bit his lip. “Goodness, Chrom. You’re really looking forward to family life.”

“Of course I am. Raising our family will bring us a lot of peace. Peace well earned.”

“Our children ought to look like you.” Robin sighed. “And have the brand.”

“No...a child like you would be beautiful. Lucina is a mix of both of us, but there’s no denying where her looks came from.”

Robin swallowed. “Chrom...that can’t be. I love Lucina, and I’d love any more children we have after, but they can’t share my blood. Even with you landing the blow, I still have the blood of Grima. I can’t pass that down through the generations. If I sacrificed myself and made it through, it wouldn’t matter.”

“But...I’m not taking that chance…”

“Then the mark of Grima will stay with me the rest of my life, which means it would be best if you stay the biological contributor to our children.”

Chrom frowned. “I want another baby.”

“And we can have that baby,” Robin reassured. “They just can’t look like me.”

After a moment of silence, Chrom decided to drop the issue. There was much ahead of them, and he had all the time in the world to convince Robin once they had attained peace. He cleared his throat and ran his fingers along Robin’s upper arm. 

“Naga told me the location of a sacred item called Naga’s Tear,” he said. “She recommended we go get it, as it will help boost our strength in the upcoming battle against Grima.”

“Alright. We’ll need all the help we can get,” Robin said. He snuggled further into Chrom, and they watched the stars together late into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a little while since I posted an update to this story. I had surgery (I'm fine, don't worry! lol), so I didn't work on it for a little while. I'm still recovering, so since I'm in bed most of the day, I get kinda bored, which means my story will probably get updated more often. I have another idea for a short FE Awakening story, which I might write as well. 
> 
> There really is no overarching plot to this. It only follows the married life of Chrom and Robin. Lots of fluff, romance, and angst! There's not a lot of Chrom / Male Robin, so I thought a more detailed story would be nice to add to the collection of stories out there. 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and thank you for the feedback! I appreciate it!


	17. Chapter Seventeen

They went to the location Naga told them the sacred item was located. It was an area of old ruins, and for some reason, it was infested with strong Risen. The Shepherds readied for battle and fought the undead while looking for Naga’s Tear. Chrom, Robin, and Lucina fought alongside each other. Robin spotted someone in the distance fending for themselves. He tugged at Chrom’s elbow. 

“Chrom!” he exclaimed. “There’s a girl over there fending for herself. She’s too young to be here all alone.”

“Let’s aid her,” Chrom said. The three of them fought there way over to her location. The girl’s back was to them, and when she turned around she had her weapons raised. However, soon after, she dropped them, a look of curiosity in her eyes. 

“It isn’t safe for anyone to be out here alone,” Chrom said. “You seem to be able to handle a fight, but you should stick with us until this place is clear. Then, we’ll let you go.”

Robin studied her physique. Her coat matched his. In fact, her entire outfit did. He looked at her face, her concentrated gaze, her shoulder-length silver hair….

He clenched his teeth, his mind jumping ahead of himself. “C-Chrom…” he stammered. “You’ve got to be thinking what I’m thinking…”

Chrom looked over, but the girl spoke first. 

“Is...is it really you?” she whispered. She walked up to Robin. “....Papa?”

Robin stiffened. “What’s your name?” he asked. 

“Morgan,” she said. “I’m sorry, but I don’t remember much about myself. Though...you look just like my Papa.”

“Why don’t you remember much?” Chrom asked. 

Morgan shook her head. “I woke up in a field, having lost all my memories. I’ve been wandering around searching for...something. I’m not sure what. I know a few things for certain, however. My name is Morgan. I have two fathers, but I only remember one of them. I also have a sister, but I don’t know anything about her either...I remember my family tree, just not who’s in it. Except for my Papa...and I know his name is Robin. I remember him quite clearly. He’s a tactician.”

Robin felt nausea hit his stomach. “I must be your father. My name is Robin, and I'm a tactician.”

“Papa?” Morgan smiled. “I thought it was you. I’m so glad. I’ve missed you.”

Chrom looked at Lucina, who knew what he was going to say. “I was an only child, Father. She must’ve come from another timeline where you and Papa had another baby.”

“Time-what?” Morgan asked. 

“You’re from another time…” Robin said. “From the future. I’m your father, but a different version than the one you got to know.”

“Goodness…” Morgan sighed. 

Robin bit his lip. “Yes...you’re definitely my daughter.” He paused. “It’s lucky for you, running into your family like this. This is Chrom, my husband. He’s your other father.”

Morgan looked at Chrom and furrowed her brows. “Father? I’m sorry...I feel terrible, but I don’t remember you at all, even though I must’ve seen your face a million times.”

Chrom smiled at her. “It’s alright. We have lots of time to get to know each other again. Perhaps we can get some of your memories back, too.”

Lucina nodded, a small glint in her eye. “I’m Lucina, your sister.”

Morgan looked at all of them. She choked up. “I can’t believe...I have a family again.”

Robin sniffled, tears brimming in his eyes. He wasn’t expecting her, but now that he had laid eyes on her, she was precious to him. He walked forward and wrapped her in a tight embrace. She clung to him, her tears dampening his coat. 

That night, Lucina offered to have Morgan share a tent with her. Robin relaxed at knowing his daughters could keep each other company. It was still a strange thought, knowing he had two children. He climbed into bed, Chrom following him. He fiddled with his new wedding band, the one he replaced after the Awakening. 

“Gods…” Chrom sighed, a smile on his face. “She’s just like you, Robin. Your exact spitting image.”

“I know…” Robin swallowed. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m worried, that’s all…”

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t. Our daughters are precious. I don’t want to see them hurt.”

“It’s still such a strange thought…” 

Chrom wrapped his arm around his husband. “It’ll take some getting used to.”

“She’s exactly what I was scared of…” Robin bit his lip. “She has my blood. The blood of Grima. She’s vulnerable to manipulation just like I am. And she’s an amnesiac...Gods, where did another version of me go wrong as a parent?”

“Robin, she’ll be fine. We’ll protect her, and I’ll protect you,” Chrom reassured. “I’m so thankful. She’s beautiful. She has a dream of being a great tactician, just her Papa...Gods, I have such a wonderful family.”

“I guess you’re right…” Robin smiled. “I hardly know her, but she’s such a warming presence. Both of our daughters are. Let’s end this, Chrom. For our family.”

“Of course. We’ll finish gathering our supplies and face the damned beast.”


	18. Chapter Eighteen

The skies were black and raining down ash as they towered above the world on the Fell Dragon. It was close to the end of fight, though for some reason Robin wasn’t sure of, he didn’t remember any of the fight at all. Now, it was time for the final blow. Chrom raised exalted Falchion and aimed, ready to end it all. Robin stood behind him, Lucina and Morgan at his side. In a split second decision, Robin threw out his hand and shot arcthunder past Chrom, landing the blow. Chrom turned around as lightning flashed around them, his face distraught. 

“Robin!” he shouted through tears. “Damn you! You promised me!”

Morgan gasped and grabbed Lucina’s hand. Robin looked down at his figure, which was slowly fading away as the Fell Dragon screamed in agony. Chrom rushed to his side, his daughters following him. Their faces were wet with their tears. Chrom grabbed Robin’s shoulder, but his hand went through it. 

“No, no, no…” Chrom said. “What about our family? What about our marriage? How am I supposed to live without you?” 

Robin couldn’t speak back. He made eye-contact with Morgan and Lucina. 

“I understand why you did this, Papa…” Lucina said as she clutched Morgan’s hand. “But it hurts so damn much…to loose you again.”

“Papa…” Morgan cried. “I didn’t get enough time with you…”

Chrom fell to his knees in his distraught, their children following him. Robin watched as his daughters and his husband clung to each other in their grief as he faded out of existence. 

Robin woke in his cot. Sweat beaded down his chest as his heart pounded. He jolted up and leaned over, his hand at his throat. He gasped for air as tears burned his eyes. Chrom sat up and wrapped his arm around him. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Chrom said, rubbing his shoulder. “Are you alright?”

Robin clenched his jaw and grabbed Chrom’s hand. “I...had a nightmare.”

Chrom frowned. “Oh, my love.” He brought Robin into his hold. “Take a deep breath. You’re safe.”

“I love you, Chrom.” Robin sighed as he listened to his husband’s heart. “You and our daughters are my everything. I’m starting to not care if the Fell Dragon returns centuries from now...I just don’t want to hurt them. Or you.”

“I know it’s not an easy decision to live with. But, we need to think about the well-being of the people alive right now. The future is hypothetical...we can’t guarantee that. We only have this moment. And, right now, our Halidom needs its Lords, and more importantly, your family needs you.”

“You’re right…” Robin kissed his collarbone. “You’re really starting to convince me on that baby.”

Chrom chuckled. “I thought you’d come around.”

“I’m not all on board just yet, but, Morgan….I want to see her born.” He rose from the bed. “I’m going to check on the girls.”

Robin walked up to the strategy tent. He went to open the flap and paused, hearing two voices come from within. He listened. 

“That alignment of forces would leave Papa exposed on his right side…” Lucina said. “He was injured in his right shoulder, and there’s a slight delay in his reaction time because of that. He needs support on that side.”

“Right. We should put Father at that side,” Morgan said. “When they support each other, nothing can get in their way!”

Robin smiled. He opened the flap and walked in to see his daughters hunched over the map on the table. They glanced up at him. 

“You both make me a proud Papa…” he said. “I’m happy my children have shown an interest in my craft.”

“We were just doing some mock scenarios,” Lucina said. “Would you like to look over what we came up with?”

Robin leaned over the map and studied the placements they had made. He nodded. “It’s looking good so far. I can tell you’re not quite finished yet. When you’re done, I’ll look it over again and let you know what I think.” He smiled. “I’m glad my girls are getting along well.”

“Of course, Papa!” Morgan said. “Why wouldn’t we?”

“I don’t know...we’ve all only just met. I was afraid it would turn awkward.”

“Family is family, and I’m thankful for everyone,” Lucina said. “With Aunt Lissa and Uncle Frederick meeting Owain, and us meeting Morgan, our family feels complete…” She frowned. “Except for…”

Robin returned her frown. “I know, dear. Her birthday is today. Your Father is bound to seem a little down. Let’s give him the support he needs.”

“What’s wrong with Father?” Morgan asked, furrowing her brows. “Is he ill?”

“No...it’s Emmeryn’s birthday.” Robin shook his head. “Emmeryn was the exalt of Ylisse and Chrom’s older sister. She passed away a few years ago, right before we got married. Because of her passing, the throne was given to Chrom rather quickly, and he struggled to both find his bearings as a leader and grieve at the same time. It’s...a sensitive subject. We’ll just give him space, alright?”

Morgan and Lucina nodded. Robin walked over to them and wrapped them in his arms. “I love you both,” he said. 

Chrom walked into the tent. He rubbed his eyes, his face tired. Morgan stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around his chest, giving him a loving embrace. Robin bit his lip. 

“I love you, Father…” Morgan said. “I--I’m sorry I don’t remember anything about you.”

Chrom put his hand on her shoulder, his eyes soft. “It’s alright. I’m just happy you’re here with me, and we got to meet you. I’m thankful for you, Lucina, and your Papa. I love you all.”

Morgan pulled away and smiled. Chrom sighed, running his fingers through her hair. “You look just like your Papa. You’ve got his smarts too. So does Lucina. Perhaps we can all discuss strategy together.”

Robin nodded. “We can take a break from it today, if you’d like…”

“No.” Chrom shook his head. “I’ve got word that there are Grimleal looking to sacrifice innocents the next village over. We need to prepare to set them free, and warn them the fight against Grima is nigh.”

“Gods…” Robin furrowed his brows. “Let’s get a plan in place.”


	19. Chapter Nineteen

The Shepherds approached the village. Chrom and Robin greeted the village leader at the front of the town hall, the elder man thanking them for coming to their aid. 

“What’s the situation?” Chrom asked the man. 

“The grimleal are taking girls to sacrifice them to Grima. One of the girls escaped, perhaps she can tell you what she saw…” the man said. He stepped inside the the door and brought back a young woman. Robin’s heart dropped. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Chrom. 

“What?!” Chrom exclaimed, his face stressed. “Explain this! Explain it now!” 

“Please, sire,” the man begged. “She’s the gentle type. You might frighten her.”

“Emmeryn….” Robin bit his lip. “But…”

“Do you know this woman?” 

“She’s my sister!” Chrom shouted. “Ex--Ex--”

“Chrom, my love…” Robin said. “We’ll get to the bottom of it. Take a deep breath.”

Chrom quieted his voice. He closed his eyes. Robin looked to him, then to Emmeryn, who seemed confused. The elder man sighed. 

“She wandered into our village. She speaks like a young child. Something must’ve happened to make her suffer in such a way.”

“H-Hello…” Emmeryn said, her voice soft. 

“She comes with us once we defeat the Grimleal,” Robin said. “She’s...my husband’s sister. We’ll take care of her.”

“As you wish, milord…” the elder nodded. 

The grimleal were defeated and the land was peaceful once again. They took Emmeryn back to camp, where her presence shocked everyone. Lissa became overcome with her emotions, and despite her best efforts, couldn’t bring herself to talk to her sister again. Frederick took her to their tent, and promised he would get her well enough to meet with her the next day. Robin and Chrom sat her at the table in their tent, unable to find the right words to say. 

Chrom wiped tears off his cheeks. “I-I’ve missed you....”

Robin held his hand. He bit back his own tears. He needed to stay strong for them both. Emmeryn glanced between them, a saddened look in her eyes. 

“P...Please...don’t cry...C-Chrom…” she said. “T-Tell...me about..family.”

Chrom stared at her with reddened eyes. They had explained to her that she was his sister, which she understood, but there was so much for her to learn. There was the small hope that she would return to normal, but Robin knew it was well beyond wishful thinking. He sighed and squeezed Chrom’s hand as they tried to see what she remembered from her past life. 

“My name is Robin,” he said. “We met before...but a lot has changed since our last meeting.”

“Robin…” she said. She smiled. “Ch-Chrom...loves you. He wants...to marry you.”

“Oh, Gods…” Chrom’s breath hitched. “She remembers when I told her I loved you.”

Robin wiped his eyes. Emmeryn reach across the table and pried their hands apart. She cradled Chrom’s in hers and ran her fingers over his wedding band. “Happily married…” she said. “Tell me...more.”

Chrom held her hand. “Robin is my husband. We’ve been married over two years. We have two daughters.” 

“How...nice. Let me...meet them.”

Robin left and brought Morgan and Lucina back with him. Lucina had a distressed look on her face upon seeing Emmeryn, but Morgan, who was unaware of the extent of Emmeryn’s past life, had a happy smile on her face. She walked up to her and gave her a hug. 

“Hello, Aunt Emmeryn,” Morgan said. “I’m Morgan. Don’t worry, I have amnesia too. I don’t remember much about our family either. Let’s learn together!”

Emmeryn smiled. “Sweet girl…”

Lucina stepped forward. “I’m Lucina,” she said. 

“You are strong...just like your parents,” Emmeryn said, holding Lucina’s hand. Lucina choked up. 

“Thank you,” she said. 

Robin walked up to them. “Let’s let her get some rest. Once we get back to the castle, we’ll have all the time in the world to get to know each as a family.”

In bed, Robin ran his fingers through Chrom’s hair. Chrom sighed, his brows furrowed as he got lost in his own thoughts. He never thought to come upon his sister alive. He’d dreamed of it, but he what he got was a surprise the hit him harder than a blow with an enemy sword. He choked up just thinking about her. 

“Chrom…” Robin exhaled. 

“I don’t know what to say,” Chrom mumbled. 

“I don’t either.”

“I just wanted my sister back….” Chrom grit his teeth. “But, is this worth it? Look at her, Robin. She’s a shell of what she was. Am I selfish?”

“Whether or not you’re selfish is irrelevant, dear. She’s here with us, and we must navigate this together as a family. She’ll never be exalt again. That role falls to you and I. In a way, that’s a blessing. She has the chance to just be Emmeryn without the stresses that plagued her her entire life. This is her second life. Let’s give her the best we can.”

“You’re right, Robin. Morgan seems to be taking a positive approach to this.”

“She’s not aware of what happened to Emmeryn in the past. She only knows that she’s her aunt we all thought dead. If there’s one silver lining that came from all this amnesia, maybe it’s that.”

“Perhaps…” Chrom held Robin’s hand. “I’m thankful, nevertheless. The whole family is together again.”


	20. Chapter Twenty

The Shepherds drew closer to Grima. The sands were hot, and the sky was darkened and grim. There was a location Naga told them of, and once they got there she would transport them to the top of the Fell Dragon’s back to fight the beast. As they drew closer, Robin felt his connection with Grima grow stronger. The mark on his hand, usually light and barely noticeable, was bright purple along the veins of his hand. Every time he caught sight of it, nausea came upon him so intense he had to relieve his stomach the during the first bout of it. 

Robin wandered around camp. He wasn’t sure what he was doing, but he just wanted to walk around to help cope with his thoughts. Many of his friends greeted him, and he greeted back with a smile, but he hated that he put on a facade for them. He was eating himself on the inside, yet, he wouldn’t be open about it to anyone. 

It was common knowledge among the Shepherds that Robin was intertwined with Grima. He wondered if they judged him for it, if their opinions of his presence and his stature in the army changed. He was chief tactician, all the decision making on the battlefield, aside from the final free will of the soldiers, went through him. Not only that, but he was a Lord of Ylisse. He was the spouse of the Exalt, and that in and of itself was a source of stature and power. The people of the Halidom were unaware of his lineage, which Robin was thankful for. He wondered if the Shepherds judged Chrom for letting him in. Not only that, but he married him and had a child with him. Children, counting the future daughters. As more children of the Shepherds were found, it was no use hiding who Morgan and Lucina were. It was apparent just at first glance who their parents were. Robin wondered if he were judged for having a daughter, a daughter who shared the Fell blood. 

He walked by a tent with an open flap. It was Morgan and Lucina’s tent, and he couldn’t help but glance in. He knew it was inappropriate to invade the privacy of others, but he was a curious and worried father. He couldn’t help himself. What he saw surprised him. Morgan and Emmeryn were together, Emmeryn sitting on a stool as Morgan stood behind her. Robin decided to stick his head in to check on them. 

“Hello, Morgan, Emm…” Robin said. Chrom had insisted Robin call her by her family nickname, considering he was a part of her family. He had agreed. “What are you doing?”

“Oh, Papa!” Morgan smiled. “I was brushing Auntie Emm’s hair. Her hair is so beautiful and soft, I could play with it for hours.”

Emmeryn smiled at Robin. “It feels nice to...have my hair brushed. Morgan is...so sweet.”

“I’ll leave you two to it.” Robin smiled back at them. “Don’t forget to join us for dinner.”

Robin kept walking. He sighed. He hoped he would come upon his husband in passing. For once, he really didn’t know of his whereabouts. He was probably training, or attending some duty. Chrom had told him what he was planning for the day when they woke and dressed earlier in the morning, but Robin couldn’t remember what it was. He decided to return to his tent and lie down. 

As he lie on his cot, he concentrated on the ceiling on the tent. He held his hands on front of his face. On one was his wedding band, on the other was the prominent mark of Grima. He bit back tears. It was clear, even on his body, what his choices were. His husband and family or the destruction of the Fell Dragon. He had promised Chrom time and time again he would let him land the final blow. But, in moments alone, he questioned that promise. If Robin landed the blow and survived, reuniting with Chrom, he would’ve broken a deep promise to his husband. Their relationship and trust could suffer after that. It was a selfish thought, Robin told himself, to weigh the future of the world and the standing of his marriage in equal import. If he really ceased to exist, he wondered if Chrom would marry again. He wagered he wouldn’t, and would hold out for Robin until his dying breath. 

Tears flowed down Robin’s cheeks. He wiped his eyes and sighed. He remembered the night before Chrom performed the Awakening, where in their tent they made love together. They hadn’t since, everything moving past them at a dizzying speed. They didn’t have time for themselves at such a poignant moment in history. Robin knew that the night before the Awakening. They had put everything into that encounter, and it was one of their most intimate and intense moments in bed together. Robin’s face flushed when he recalled it. He longed for them to share moments like that again, to connect as a married couple, but the thought nauseated him. He couldn’t bring himself to bed his husband while they were both branded against each other, one with the Mark of Grima, the other the Mark of the Exalt. To Robin, it felt like a betrayal. 

The flap to the tent opened. Chrom walked in and on the edge of the bed. Robin wiped his eyes and glanced at him, them returned to staring at the ceiling. 

“I’ve been looking for you,” Chrom said. “It’s not like you to come here in the middle of the day. Are you unwell?”

“I’m fine,” Robin mumbled. “I just wanted to lie down.”

“That’s not like you either.” Chrom sighed. “What’s the matter? And don’t say ‘nothing’.”

Robin huffed. He really wanted to say ‘nothing’, but Chrom beat him to it. “I’m just thinking,” he said. 

“I’m guessing it’s not strategy, or else you’d be in another tent.”

“You’d be correct.” Robin paused. He couldn’t beat around the bush forever. “You know, you’re probably being judged just by being around me.”

Chrom furrowed his brows. “They’ve been good judgements, that I know of. The army has taken a liking to you, and you’re well respected as lead tactician.”

“Yes, but that was then. This is now. I’m intertwined with Grima, Chrom. I’m Grima incarnate for all intents and purposes. All I have to do is give in and it’s all over. How do you think that makes the others feel? That their commander and leader is married to a potential destroyer of the world?”

“But, that’s not you. You won’t give in. You may share that blood, but it doesn’t define you. You have a mind that makes its own decisions separate from your lineage.”

Robin clenched his jaw. He pushed his hand in front of Chrom’s face. “What the hell are you talking about, Chrom? Look at the this and tell me it doesn’t define me. I’m branded. Don’t tell me your brand isn’t part of who you are. That it doesn’t dictate what you do. Mine is no different.”

“You have a choice, Robin. That mark is nothing more than a indicator of that choice. You’ve made your decision. You will not let Grima take control of you.”

“No. You’re right about my choice, but that’s not the one that matters as much right now.”

Chrom stared at him with a confused look. “What are you--” He paused. “Robin, no. We’ve been through this a million times! I’m ending this damn thing. You’ll stay behind me as support.”

“You don’t have the power to end it, Chrom. I do.”

“What difference does it make to us?! It’ll be over for us either way!”

“No, it won’t. It’ll never be over for me. I have to live my life with this. I have to move on knowing what I am, what my blood is, and what it means should a lineage of mine stretch that far into the future. I don’t know what the hell we were thinking in the timeline Morgan’s from. I really don’t. Because, right now, I can’t stomach the thought of you undressing me ever again.”

Chrom frowned, hurt in his eyes. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying I don’t want you bedding me. Ever.”

“Why not?”

“I’m Grima, damn it!” Robin shouted. “How does it look when the Exalt is having sex with me? I’m surprised you survived the Awakening, since you’ll take the enemy to bed so easily.”

“You are not Grima!” Chrom shouted back. “What the hell is going on in that head of yours? You are Robin. Don’t let this thing have that power over you. I survived the Awakening because I take my husband to bed. And there’s nothing wrong with my husband or my marriage. The fact I was worthy in the eyes of Naga should be proof enough to you.”

“How can you look at this brand on me and still want me?” Robin asked, tears in his eyes. “How can you still see a husband in me? When I’m intertwined with what everyone’s fought so hard against? The thing that ruined our daughters’ lives?”

“That isn’t your fault. The pain it brings you makes you a victim to it. We’re going to destroy it so it doesn’t plague you anymore. You’ll get peace along with everyone else. When I look at you, I see the love of my life suffering at the hands of a malicious force that’s holding him against his will. I’m going to set him free from it.”

Robin’s breath hitched a tears fell down his cheeks. He leaned into his husband’s chest and gripped the fabric of his clothing. Chrom held onto him as he released his stress. 

“I’m sorry…” Robin said. 

Chrom sighed. “It’s alright. I told you, it’s not your fault.”

“This is such a heavy burden on me. I feel like I’m betraying you just by being around you.”

“You’re not, my love. You are not under Grima’s control. You are still the same Robin I’ve always known.”

“I hope so.” 

“I assure you.” Chrom paused. “Let me undress you.”

“No!” Robin exclaimed, his heart pounding. “Absolutely not.”

“Are you just not feeling up to it? Or are you still bothered about the mark on your hand? The mark that makes you think I can’t love you anymore.”

Robin stayed silent as he leaned back. Chrom nodded. 

“Your silence speaks for itself. If you didn’t feel like it you would just tell me.”

“I’m just so embarrassed.”

“About what, my love? You’re the same as you’ve always been.”

Robin flexed his hand. Chrom took his hand on placed a kiss on top, right over the mark. Robin flustered, his skin burning at the touch. 

“Chrom...don’t,” he whispered. “I’m going to ask Maribelle for some powder so I can cover it up.”

“Robin, it’s fine. Lean back.” He placed his hand on Robin’s shoulder. “Let me treat you like the king that you are.”

Robin leaned back on the cot, his head against the pillows. Chrom climbed overtop him. 

“I’m no king…” Robin mumbled. They kissed. 

“You are to me.” Chrom smiled. He unbuckled his shoulder guard and cape and placed them on the floor along with his gloves. Robin’s coat joined the other garments now littering the the area to the side of the bed. Soon enough, all of their clothing had joined the pile. 

“Just relax. I’ll take care of you.” Chrom smiled and kissed his husband’s chest. 

Robin stiffened as he watched him lean down in between his legs. A kissed was placed on his thigh. Robin gripped the sheets with his hand, the marking on top visible from the corner of his eye. He exhaled and fidgeted. He had done fine during the beginning of their intimacy, but as things got more sensual, his anxiety increased. It didn’t help to see both brands so easily visible along their skin, and he hated every time he brushed over the mark on his husband’s arm with his tainted hand. He had been told it wasn’t his fault, but, truly, he couldn’t bring himself to believe it. At the core, he knew he just happened to be born from a certain lineage, and no one can help being born, but his emotions wouldn’t let him take hold of logic. Sometimes he wished he’d known sooner, or remembered his past life, so he could’ve part ways with--

“You’re fine, Robin,” Chrom said. “Do you remember when you told me to let it go the day after we got married? Now I’m returning the favor.”

“This feels so much more serious than that bout.” Robin sighed. 

“You’re telling yourself you don’t deserve my attention as a lover because of your lineage. I don’t care about that. I care about you.” Chrom sighed in return. 

“Chrom, but I--” 

“Shhh...Enough,” he whispered. He placed more kisses his lover’s legs. “Enough.”

Robin didn’t argue back. Chrom continued his motions. There were times where Robin had a comeback, but he let it go. There were moments when he knew Chrom was right in his heart of hearts, and managed to push his thoughts aside. As he allowed his husband to give him his attention, there was a fleeting thought in Robin’s mind. It was a thought that told him he ought to betray his promises, to destroy himself in the fight. It was replaced by his physical gratification and his verbal responses to that gratification. In the moment, as his husband’s touch moved along his skin, he wanted more. He wanted to return to his chambers in the castle and let him repeat the actions he was now. Again and again and again. Robin imagined them being home, experiencing their intimacy in comfort. It gave him more satisfaction, though it was only a visual in his mind. He knew he could have it. All he had to do was cut down the final enemy, but that in itself was no easy feat. 

“G-Gods…” Robin exhaled. “Y-You’ll do this to me again sometime?”

Chrom chuckled. “I’ll give you a second round right after this one if that’s what you want.”

Robin blushed. “I-I don’t deserve that. Don’t you...ah...have something to do?”

“Not really. I’m all done for the day. I’ve got the rest of the evening to pleasure you.”

“D-Don’t say that.”

“Already been said.” He chuckled again. “You deserve to have your stress relieved. Now, won’t you let me finish?”

Robin nodded and let his husband continue. Every motion he felt added to the part of his mind that was going to let them be selfish. The part that had no concern for what centuries down the line meant, or who might be there, or what might be there. The intensity in his bones was telling him he wanted more, no, needed more. It was the heat of the moment talking, but that didn’t matter to him. He would let the evil sleep instead of destroying it if it meant he would find his husband in between his legs again. It was a lustful notion, but intertwined with it was his adoration for his marriage partner, and the knowledge that the dedication between them was ardent. 

When the peak came, his exclamations were louder than he intended. There was so much going on his mind that when he was delivered the height of the moment, it overcame him and dominated everything else. He had gotten a glance of his husband before he squeezed his eyes shut, and it only added to the intesnity. His breath was short, and his throat was tight, but it didn’t stop him from responding. Alongside his verbal affirmations was another in his mind: Yes, I will be selfish. 

He opened his eyes when the pillows dipped beside him. Chrom gazed at him, sweat beading down his neck. There was a deep red along his cheeks, and when Robin saw it, he bit his lip. They exhaled together as they tried to regain stable breathing. 

“I’ve never heard you yell my name like that before…” Chrom mumbled. 

Robin turned his head away, embarrassment at the front of his mind. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

“Don’t apologize. It was...incredibly alluring.” He paused. “I may need to take part in that second round.”

“I’ll return the favor. Tell me when you’re ready.”

“No. Stay where you are. Tonight’s about you. My gratification is secondary. I want to do this as your husband. Are you alright with that?”

“Yes.” 

Chrom smiled. “Good.”

After a brief rest, they continued their intimacy. Robin was overwhelmed, but he actually liked the feeling it gave him. It wasn’t often they kept at it for this long, as there was always something else to do, and their intimacy was second to everything else. Over the months while they were at war, many of their encounters were cut short when they heard rustling outside the tent, or when they realized they weren’t being fast enough and there was some meeting to attend. Considering even these encounters were sparse, when they did get a moment to themselves, they couldn’t help but be a bit lustful. 

Chrom had announced their business to the whole camp months back when he snapped at Gaius, and Robin was sure that only added to the whispers. He didn’t want to think it, but part of him knew it was likely unspoken knowledge amongst the others that their leaders were incredibly enamored with each other. If someone had noticed them again and hadn’t said anything, it wouldn’t be a surprise to either of them. Robin just hoped it wouldn’t make it to the scholars. 

Robin exhaled and kissed his husband. They were face to face as they shared they shared gratification together. Robin’s fingers tangled in Chrom’s hair as their hips joined. They both had their own responses to what they felt, and it brought them closer than they had been in weeks. They didn’t need to bed each other to feel the deeper part of their emotional intimacy, but it didn’t mean they wanted to go long without sharing a physical encounter. Their voices got a little louder. 

“Chrom…” Robin sighed. “Gods...I’ve missed you.”

“I haven’t gone anywhere.” Chrom chuckled. “But I get what you mean.”

They continued until the dinner bell rang. At first they paid it no mind, but the sound of the chiming echoed in Robin’s mind, and through his physical feeling, managed to piece together what it meant. 

“That was the dinner bell…” Robin mumbled. Chrom peppered kissed down his neck. 

“I’m not hungry,” he mumbled back. “I’m busy.”

“Me either.”

They ignored it, wrapped up in their intimacy. They were in a world where only they existed, and any reminder there was a realm beyond them was just a mirage not worth investigating. As they continued, Robin repeated what he had done earlier in their confrontation. He said his husband’s name over and over, and it seeped into Chrom’s bones and deepened his gratification. It was ethereal in his mind, a truly flawless moment. A moment that shattered in an instant. 

“Papa?” Morgan said from outside the closed flap. “It’s supper. Are you here?”  
Chrom and Robin stared at each with terrified eyes. Robin started pushing on his shoulders as a signal to get off of him, but he was too shocked to move. 

“What do we do?” Chrom whispered. His arms trembled as he held his position. 

“Start by getting off me!” Robin whispered back harshly. Chrom obliged, by there was a worried, yet disappointed look in his eyes that said he really didn’t want to. They caught their breath, trying to bring themselves down from their high as quickly as they could. It wasn’t working well, and Chrom’s hand was still absentmindedly gliding along his husband’s chest. 

“Papa?” Morgan said again. Another voice came from outside the tent. 

“Morgan, I can’t find Father anywhere.”

Lucina. The couple stiffened again. They shared another terrified glance. They still hadn’t decided what they were going to do yet, as their minds were fogged and jumbled with what they had been doing. Robin decided to break the silence. 

“Um...I’m here, Morgan,” Robin yelled through the tent. “Is there something you need?”

“Well...no. It’s supper and you told me you’d attend. Aunt Emm is looking for you and Father, and she asked I come find you,” Morgan responded. 

“Damn,” Robin whispered. 

“Are you okay, Papa? You don’t sound well.” 

“I’m fine. Just...give me a moment.” Robin threw his legs over the side of the bed. He dug through the mixed pile of clothing to find his outfit. Chrom grabbed his forearm and pouted. Robin shook his head and put his shirt and trousers on.

“You need to get dressed too, you know,” he whispered. He picked up Chrom’s cape and shoulder guard and threw it on the bed. It hit his husband’s chest. 

“Ow!” Chrom exclaimed. “Why did you throw that at me?”

“Shut the hell up!” Robin yelled back. He grimaced. 

“I guess we found Father, too…” Lucina said. 

“Less work for us. Is Papa sick?” Morgan said to her. She raised her voice. “Papa, are you SICK?”

“I’m fine, dear.” Robin put on his boots. “We’ll be there in a minute.”

“Oh.” 

“Let’s leave them be, Morgan,” Lucina said. “We should let Aunt Emmeryn know they’re on their way.”

“I’m worried about them. Papa’s probably just lying about being sick so we don’t worry.”

“No...I think they’re fine. I’ll...talk to you about it later. Let’s go.”

“Okay. See you at dinner!” Morgan said, her voice cheery. Their footsteps faded. 

Robin stood and shook his hands as if the motions would rid him of his humiliation. “Oh my GODS!” he yelled. The sounds of his voice reminded him of Severa, but he pushed the thought away. “We never learn! If we keep pushing it, the next time the flap will just get opened and someone will get an eyeful.”

“I don’t really give a damn if others get a clue in to what we’re doing but when it’s our…” Chrom swallowed as he put on his boots. “Look, this is the last night we’re doing this. The next time we’ll be in our chambers and it won’t matter.”

“You say that like Lissa didn’t catch us there too,” Robin remarked. He tried to flatten the wrinkles in his shirt. 

“Gods...is the river the only safe place for us?” 

“Either we have terrible luck, or we pick the worst moments to get involved with each other.” Robin sighed. He tried to straighten his hair. He huffed. “It’s no use. We smell like sex. There’s no hiding this.”

“Let’s just...sneak into Lissa’s tent and take some of the perfume on her vanity.” 

“Really, Chrom? Do you want to make any more obvious than it already is? What’s stranger, smelling like sweat or smelling like your sister’s rosewater?”

“Fine. Just act like we were taking a nap after training.”

“Whatever.” Robin rolled eyes. “Anything to make you feel better.”

“Hey! You liked that.” Chrom huffed. “I want to finish later.”

“I don’t know if I have the stomach to. You’re always the one that starts this! You’re always seducing me!”

“No way, it’s not just me that seduces.”

“Today it was!” Robin shook his head. “We need to stop stalling with this silly talk. Let’s go before they come looking for us again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is waaay longer than I intended. I tried to split it into two chapters, but I couldn't find a good spot to do so without making an awkward break in continuity. I hope that's okay!
> 
> As I'm posting this, it's 3:30 A.M. on Christmas. So, for all of my story's followers, or anyone that happens upon this and reads this far in, here's a gift of mild and vague smut. lol I'm still practicing writing these sorts of scenes as I mentioned in the earlier part of this story. Writing this story, and having open mentions of sex multiple times, has made approaching the subject easier. I'm still trying to hone my style of writing love scenes, so they may vary from each other (but I'm not sure if they do?). Writing this fanfiction has really helped me grow as a writer in this regard, and I hope to transfer what I've practiced here to some original works I have planned. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! And, thank you for the kudos and feedback! It's always appreciated.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

Chrom and Robin walked into the dining tent and joined their family at one of the long tables. Emmeryn smiled and waved from her spot beside Morgan. Chrom smiled and waved back, but there was a hollow presence in his eyes, a gaze that held sympathy and sorrow within it. He sat with Robin across from their daughters. 

“Papa, are you sure you’re alright?” Morgan sighed. “Your face is flushed.”

Robin exhaled, a blush on his cheeks. “I’m fine, dear. We were just...training.”

Gaius, who was sitting behind Robin at the opposite bench at another table, snickered. “Sure you were,” he chuckled. “Training your-”

Robin spun around. “Don’t finish that sentence, or I’ll cut the dessert fund out of our budget.”

“Sheesh. Hey, you’re both sexy sounding when you get together. No need to get flustered.”

“Gods…” Robin swallowed. “I suppose I’d be better off asking who hasn’t heard me having sex.”

“Most haven’t. Me, I got an earful one morning on the way to the dining tent to get more candies. But...everyone knows you guys are fawning lovebirds.” Gaius bit into a brownie. 

Robin leaned forward, his cheeks red. He couldn’t believe he was going to ask this, but with the Fell Dragon looming, he decided to throw his flustered thoughts to the wind. “W-Who’s….louder?” he whispered.

Gaius smirked. “You are. Definitely. But, don’t get me wrong, Chrom’s pretty loud too.” 

“Damn.”

“You know, it was the day I cut down an archer that was aiming at you. You were hunched that entire battle. I knew it had to have been your love making session. Chrom must’ve made you sore as hell.” Gaius shoved the rest of his dessert in his mouth. “A king on the streets and a king in the sheets, that one. Whew!”

Robin pressed his palm to his burning cheek. “Well, thank you for having my back. I guess I can’t get but so frustrated, you saved me.” He paused. “Why are you so loose about these things?”

“Eh, it’s not a big deal, Robin.” Gaius shrugged. “Some in the camp get really flustered about it, but, me, it’s just another part of life. A pretty fun one, like cream and chocolate.”

“You’re incredibly laid back.”

“Of course. Any more questions?”

“How many times have you heard….you know?”

Gaius smirked again. “Once in the morning, once in the strategy tent, and my favorite...the river.”

“Damn it!” Robin exclaimed. “How did you…?”

“I went looking for berries so I could make a pie for dinner that night. You guys dumped your clothing right by the berry bushes. Gods...that one was SO sexy. Chrom is a hunk.”

“Did you watch?” 

“No. I’m not that carnal...yet!” Gaius chuckled. “I respect your wish for privacy. I won’t lie, I did see you guys, but I got my berries and left. You two are just terrible about getting caught in the act.”

Robin wiped a thin layer of sweat off his forehead. “I can’t believe you’ve seen me nude.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it! You look great! Incredibly sexy.” He paused. “Wanna make it even and see me nude?”

“Gods, no!” Robin shook his head. “Just...go back to enjoying your dinner.”

“Well, if wanna have another chat like this some time...maybe I could tell you some secrets you could try out on Blue there. They’re a Gaius original.”

“Fine. Later. In private.”

Gaius gave him a sly smile and turned around. Robin returned his attention to his family. Lucina and Morgan were chuckling, and Chrom had a smile on his face. 

“I don’t think I need a plush bear, Father,” Morgan laughed. 

“I got Lucina one! I just don’t want you to feel left out.” 

“I tried to tell you I didn’t need one either, but you didn’t listen.” Lucina chuckled. 

“Oh, girls, you know how he is,” Robin said. “Ever the doting father. Once he gets something in his head, there’s no stopping him.”

“I just want my daughters to be happy!” Chrom said. 

“I think the doting will only get worse once Grima is destroyed.” Robin sipped his water, catching the brand out of the corner of his eye. He sighed. 

Lucina’s face turned serious. Robin saw her looking at his mark, and he moved his hands under the table. They sat in silence and ate their meal. 

“About the Fell Dragon…” Lucina said. “What will you do, Papa? Father?”

“What do you mean, Lucina?” Chrom furrowed his brows. 

Robin winced as if he were struck by the enemy. He clenched his hands into fists as his heart pounded. “Chrom will land the final blow.”

Lucina’s face shifted to a stressed expression. “You will not destroy it?”

“It will be put to sleep. It won’t bother us again,” Chrom said. His hand found Robin’s under the table and held it. Robin squeezed. 

“But it will come back. You both understand that, don’t you?” Lucina shook her head. “It will bring hell to another generation’s lives. I know I shouldn’t question my parents….but neither of you have seen what I have. The reeking smell of death, th screams, the starvation. Grima targeted me as exalt. Taunted me. Constantly reminded me my parents were dead. That my father was murdered. He kept saying he murdered him...now I understand. It was a lightning bolt to your chest, straight from the hands of your husband.”

“That didn’t happen in this time,” Chrom argued back. “We averted it. Here, that was all a trick to fool Validar. It worked. Now we will end the damn thing and be done with it. You’ll get the peace you deserve, and we’ll return to Ylisstol as a family.”

“You won’t end it! It will only end if Robin lands the blow. He’s connected to Grima, he can destroy it. He can avert this fate with a simple sacrifice. ”

“Lucina,” Chrom said, his voice stern. “Robin is my husband and your father. We’ve considered the options, and it’s no simple choice. He’s needed here. We’re going to rebuild to Halidom together, and look after our daughters. A thousand years from now is not a guarantee. We only have now, and we need to consider those living in the present.”

“But, you can consider both at the same time!” Lucina scrunched her brows. “You’re trying to avert a hellish future. But, are you just trying to do it for yourselves? So you can be happy?”

“Lucina!” Chrom said back, his tone harsh. “Enough! Maybe we’re doing it for ourselves and our friends. So the hell what? I’m here now. I want to be happy. Is that a damn crime? Robin is everything to me. Why is everyone so hell bent on taking him?! No one gives a damn about my feelings! I have to spend the rest of my life serving the people, and the one thing that gives me hope has to get taken away? No. I won’t allow that. Next week I’ll be home with my husband and my baby daughter, whose life I’ve missed so much of already while fighting this war. Robin and I...we’re going to raise our family together and have another baby. Don’t you dare take that from me!” He stood, throwing his fork down on his plate. He marched out of the tent, his outburst getting the attention of the other Shepherds. 

Robin bit his lip, tears on his cheeks. He stood. “I...I...Sorry. I’m such failure as a father,” he choked, rushing out of the tent.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

Robin sat at the strategy table as he cried. He didn’t know where Chrom stomped off to, and he didn’t have the energy to go looking for him. The strategy tent was a safe haven when he didn’t feel like returning to his tent. He stared at his battle plans for the fight against Grima. He felt like failure as a parent. At the same time, he felt selfish. He really wanted his life with Chrom. Now that he knew Morgan, he wanted another baby. Morgan could never be born if he chose to land the blow, and that was one of the things he used to convince himself he was, in fact, not selfish at all. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn’t. 

The flap to the tent opened. Robin glanced over. Morgan walked in and took a seat beside him, her face worried. 

“Papa…” she said. “I just wanted to check on you.”

“I’m...fine,” Robin said, his voice hoarse. 

Morgan shook her head. “You don’t have to hide it from me.” She paused. “I don’t think you’re a failure, Papa. I love you.”  
“Thank you. I love you too.”

“I know Lucina has seen things I have no clue about. Maybe I saw those things too, but I don’t remember. Because of that, I see things different. I think you should let Father land the blow. Then you can go home and be with your family. I just want you both to be happy.”

“I appreciate that, Morgan.” Robin wiped his eyes. 

“Lucina doesn’t want you to sacrifice yourself. She just thinks she has to promote it because of where she came from. She’s done her duty, and so have you and Father. You all deserve peace.”

“So do you, dear.”

“Of course. So let’s end it together, Papa!” Morgan smiled. 

Robin wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into a hug. He smiled. “You’re the optimistic one in the family, aren’t you?”

“Of course. Lucina is the serious one. We need that sometimes, don’t get me wrong, but we should all smile every once in a while too.”

“You’re right on that. I’m going to speak with your Father.”

“He’s in your tent. I already gave him the same talk!” Morgan smiled again, giving him a thumbs up. 

Robin opened the flap to his tent and saw Chrom sitting on the bed. He sat beside him, neither of them saying much as the silence took hold. The sound of dusk crickets and Chrom’s steady breathing filled Robin’s ears. The sheets on the bed were in disarray, and it reminded him of their earlier activities. He blushed. After what happened at dinner, he cursed himself for thinking of such lustful things. Their love was another thing that reminded him of Grima and his decision to be selfish. Now he knew his daughter disapproved of it, whether or not she truly wanted to. It hurt him to the core.

“I understand her feelings, I really do,” Chrom said, breaking the silence. “But, she’s too young to understand ours. I mean, it’s strange to say, she’s not that much younger than us, but she’s still our child. We’re married with children. She’s not to that point in her life. I don’t blame her...but my mind’s not changed.”

“Of course. I don’t blame her either,” Robin said with a sigh. “It upsets me to see that those feelings come from a very dark place. I don’t think she really means it, just like Morgan said. She’ll come around when it’s over and she can relax. I still want to stick to our plan.”

“Me too. The battle is almost here, Robin….” Chrom exhaled. “Let’s get some rest.”

The day had come to fight Grima. Robin crawled out of bed in the early morning hours, unable to sleep during the night. He knew he ought to eat something at the dining tent to give his body strength, but he wasn’t hungry. He sighed and sat at the end of the bed in his tactician’s clothing, Chrom still sleeping under the sheets. He stirred and woke. 

“Good morning, my love,” he whispered. “We’ll be home soon.”

“Right…” Robin squeezed his hand into a fist. He bit his lip. 

Chrom rose and began to dress for the day. Robin stood and watched him, though his thoughts were so intense he hadn’t realized he had been staring. Chrom looked up and smirked. 

“You can have me all you want once we finish this.” He smiled. 

Robin shook his head. He walked forward and wrapped his arms around his husband, giving him a tight embrace. Chrom ran his hands along Robin’s back and through his hair. They stayed like this for longer than they usually would, the silence being filled by the sound of early morning birds and insects. 

“I love you, Chrom…” Robin said. “I’ll be at your side every step of the way.”

“I love you, too…” Chrom sighed. “Let’s take care not to make too much haste in our anxiousness once we begin the battle. We need to take our time.”

“Of course. Let’s check on the girls.”

Chrom and Robin met Lucina and Morgan at their tent. They were already dressed, and were taken by surprise at seeing their parents at such an early hour. Lucina frowned, a look of remorse in her eyes as the family stood in the tent. 

“I’d much rather keep you both as far from this as possible, but I know this is your fight as well as ours…” Robin swallowed. “Just...be careful, alright? I can’t stand to see my daughters in this mess. It pains me.”

“Papa…” Morgan frowned. “We’ll be okay. We’re going to help you end this.”

“Of course. I love you both…” Robin sniffled and wiped his eyes. “Morgan, Lucina...you’re everything to me, you know that? I’m sorry about dragging you to hell with me, but...that hell ends today.”

“Papa...Father…” Lucina bit her lip. “I’m sorry I said those things. I didn’t mean to insinuate...what I did. I respect you both as my parents, and I’d do anything for either of you! I just want this suffering to end!”

“It’s alright, Lucina. We understand,” Chrom said. “I don’t claim to know the hurt of your world, and how it’s impacted you. Of course you want to see the suffering end. We all do. But, if anyone deserves peace, it’s you and the others that came from that broken world. You didn’t have to, Lucina. You really didn’t have to come back. We’re different people, in a way, from the other versions of us. Your world is gone. You could’ve just left us be to handle our own issues in this era. But you didn’t. You sacrificed everything to come here to save us from ourselves. To give us a chance. I’m proud of you. What you’ve done, what all of you from that time have, is nothing less than brute strength. I admit...I’m envious of your mental fortitude. It’s not something I possess.”

Lucina’s breath hitched. “Oh, Father, I…” She began to cry. “I don’t want to see anyone go through that. I didn’t want to know you were out there...and I could save you. I could save Papa. I just wanted to get that peace...from ripping this thing apart!” 

“You have your chance today.” Chrom placed his hand on her shoulder. “Don’t hold anything back.”

“I won’t. When this is over, I want to see you and Papa and Morgan all smiling at me.”

“You’ll get that wish, Lucina. It’s only a matter of time.”


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

The final fight was upon them. On the Fell Dragon’s back, everyone was armed to the teeth with their finest steel and supplies. When Robin saw it, it drained the life out of him. It was a mirror of himself, the face of Grima. He faltered, but when he turned his head, realized that everyone was faltering along with him. They couldn’t move, the force of Grima holding them all hostage. Robin’s mirror image appeared on front of him. 

“Finally, I have you.” Grima cackled. “You will now realize your destiny of becoming a god.”

Robin’s vision faded as he screamed. When he regained his thoughts, he realized he couldn’t hear and or see or feel. He was alone with his echoing mind in the midst of a void. There was nothing left for him to do, and with no plan for the distinct darkness, his thoughts started to fade. Before they did, he heard a distant voice calling out, a subtle chain of sound so familiar...yet so garbled amongst the vacant space.

“Fi--....--ACK!”

Robin stirred. He listened closer.

“You---ave---....to fi…-ack!”

Suddenly, Robin realized what the voice was. He strangled against the hold of Grima to respond to the voice shouting at him from beyond the calamity. Grima pushed back, but wasn’t able to keep Robin back completely. 

“Chrom?” Robin said. “Ch-Chrom!”

“Fight back!” Chrom said back to him. “Come on, Robin, we’ve been through too much. Don’t let this thing take control! You’re bonds with us are stronger than any hold it has on you!”

“It’s Grima..I---I….ngh!” Robin regained feeling, and when he did, it was excruciating pain. Grima used its hold to manipulate Robin’s body in the hopes it would convince him to subject. Robin screamed out in agony. He was beginning to lose his ability to fight back. 

“Robin!” Chrom spoke out again. “Think about us, damn it! Think about the Shepherds and our comrades. Think about me! I promised to be your sword and shield, but how am I supposed to do that if you disappear on me? Don’t make me break my promise to you. Fight back! I love you!”

“Enough!” Grima interjected. “Love is fleeting and hollow compared to the gains of godhood. It’s meaningless, Robin. Love is a disguise of hate. With enough time, Chrom will stab you in the back! They all will!”

“No!” Robin said. “That...can’t be!”

Another voice came through. Robin focused on it as he fought the entity taking hold of him at the same time. 

“Papa!” Lucina said. “Please, come back to us! I can’t stand to see you submit to this damned beast again. Return to us! Return to Father! Don’t leave me a second time…”

“Gods…” Robin swallowed. “That’s my daughter!”

“That means nothing! You did not father her!” Grima retorted. 

“I miss you already, Papa…” Morgan said. “I know you’re suffering! Fight it so we can be together again!”

Robin gained more strength as he heard the voices of those familiar to him. Hearing the voices of his family members gave him enough power to shun Grima completely. The link that kept them connected in the void shattered. In an instant and a flash of bright light, Robin was back on top the Fell Dragon. Chrom was on his knees, leaning over him. 

“Chrom…” Robin whispered as he lie on his back. He regained the breath he had lost. 

“Robin, my dear husband…” Chrom exhaled with relief. He ran his fingers through Robin’s hair. “You came back. You fought it.”

“For now…” Robin swallowed. “We need to finish it...quickly.” 

“Right.” He gave his hand to Robin and helped him stand. “Let’s go.”

They fought through the countless fiends on their way to where Robin’s mirror image stood. When they reached it, it was in a weakened state. The taunts continued, and Robin chose to ignore them instead of responding. The less he identified with the mirror staring him, the better. He couldn’t allow the provocations weaken his resolve. He had come too close to the finish for a few choice words to break him. Him and Chrom battled side by side, and, finally, the beast took a knee. Chrom looked to Robin, who nodded. He rose Exalted Falchion and aimed. 

Grima clutched his chest. He lifted his head and made eye contact with Robin. He threw his out as Chrom’s sword neared him. 

“If I go, you’re coming with me!” Grima shouted. Lightning came from his hand and towards Robin at a nauseating speed. 

Robin reacted, but wasn’t able to step out of the way. He threw up his strengthened wind tome and countered. The lightning faded, but the powerful winds blew across the short space between them and hit Grima before Falchion went through his chest. Robin stared at his hand, then to Chrom, who had a horrified look on his face. He rushed to Robin’s side. 

“Robin! Robin!” Chrom said, tears on his cheeks. “No! Gods, no!”

“I wanted...to be selfish, Chrom! I wanted my life with you…” Robin stammered. His body began to become translucent as the Fell Dragon quivered around them. “I’m sorry…”

“You’ll come back! These bonds that we live by will bring you home. I have my faith in you! Please, just come back to me...please, Robin, my husband…”

Robin nodded with a faint smile. “I love you, Chrom…”


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

Chrom was on stable ground again with the Shepherds. They all shared horrified faces, but Chrom was near distraught with his grief. He couldn’t bear look at his daughters, whom he could hear sobbing behind him. Naga, in her glowing beauty, appeared in front of him. He clenched his teeth. 

“Thank you, children of man…” she said. “The Fell Dragon is eradicated. It will never plague humanity again.”

“I have nothing to say to you.” Chrom turned his head. “Leave me be.”

“Chrom, I understand your sentiments. Just know, if you’re bonds with him were strong enough, he will come back given enough time.”

“He’s everything to me. How...long do I have to suffer alone?”

“There’s no set time period for such a return. It could be ye-”

“Damn you! He didn’t want this! He wanted to stay with us! Yet...all it took was a gust of wind to take him from me! What have you done? You vowed to protect us, but you’ve done nothing but strip me of everything I care for.”

“I don’t blame you for your anger. I should’ve been able to do more for you all. You pray to me, but I found myself helpless against this calamity. I apologize, Chrom. My words are hollow, but they are all I have. I’ll leave you be, as you wish.”

Chrom returned to Ylisstol. The streets were full of cheer with the word of the end of the war. The people were unaware Robin was gone, and Chrom couldn’t bring himself to make an announcement of it. He requested that Frederick deliver the news quitely, and not to tell him of any whispers there may be thereafter. Morgan and Lucina stayed with him, and he often confided in them, if only for them to share their grief together. 

The castle was lonely, though it was full of people. Chrom laid in his chambers at night with a lit candle at his bedside. The dark was foreboding, a constant reminder that he was alone and that void was lingering over him. He often stared out the large window into the faint lights of the capital and the mountains beyond. Some nights, he thought he heard the sound of page turning at his side, but realized his husband wasn’t indulging in a late night read beside him. After a week, Chrom kept his baby daughter in his room at night. She was just over a year old, which only brought memories of her missing parent back to Chrom. He held her late into the night, and when he wasn’t holding her, she was asleep in the crib right beside him.

A month passed. Chrom gave his duties to Frederick, who willingly did everything he could for his lord. Chrom spent his days in his chambers, electing to take his meals on the balcony connected to his room. He handed his small daughter over to a caretaker during the day so she could be the child she was outside her role as her grieving father’s comfort. 

He often slept into the early afternoon. Even when he woke, he dozed in bed for hours, or sat on the balcony. He didn’t take many visitors, other than his daughters, Frederick, and his sisters. He was a recluse, wrapped up in his memories and his pain. After such a taxing war, the few months afterward were meant to be restful before returning to the full duties of exalt. He was supposed to have a proper coronation, but with his other half missing, he refused. Frederick didn’t plead with him, and only reminded him subtly how many weeks he had before he should return to his duties as leader of the Halidom. It went right over Chrom’s head. 

One day when he was sleeping at noon, Lissa opened the door to his chambers. She walked over to her brother’s sleeping form and sat beside him at the edge of the bed. She sighed and brushed some of his bangs from his eyes. He stirred, his groggy gaze meeting hers. She only stared at him, giving him time to get his bearings. He put his hand over hers at his temple. He closed his eyes again, but then snapped them open. Tears dampened the pillowcase. 

“Gods…” He began to sob. “I thought….you were…”

“Shhhh…” Lissa said. She brushed her fingers through her hair. “It’s alright. I’m sorry I startled you.”

“I miss him…”

“I know you do.”

He wiped his eyes and sat up in bed. He sighed and pulled the sheets closer to him. Lissa studied his exhausted slouch. She bit her lip. 

“We’re going back to that field,” Lissa said. “I’ve been doing research...and I think if we’re going to find him, that’s the place it’ll be.”

“What?”

“Yes. From all the texts I could find, it seems a return like that would be in the most significant place of his life. For him, it would be the field. It’s also possible he’s slumbering there right now, but needs to be awakened again in order to return to us. If he is to be awakened with his memories, it needs to be someone he shared those memories with. Of course, there is no one closer to him than you.” She paused. “Come on, Chrom. Let’s give it a try.”

“Okay. We’ll try.”

They arrived to the field again. Chrom ventured a few steps in, Lissa and Frederick at his side. The spot where they had met was just a few minutes beyond, at the far end of the rustling grasses. He stalled and shook his head. 

“Lissa...I--I can’t!” He bit his lip. “What if he’s not…?”

“But what if he is?” she said. “We have to try. Remember what Naga said.”

Chrom kept walking. He came upon the spot. His heart faltered and he dropped to his knees. Lissa stood over him, her soft cries overpowered by his. His shaking hand reached out and touched Robin’s cheek as he lie unconscious, looking just as they had last saw him. After a few minutes, Robin stirred. He opened his eyes. He gazed around. 

“Robin…” Chrom whispered. “My love…”

Robin glanced over and they made eye contact. “Chrom?” he said. 

“You’re safe. You’ve returned to us.”

“Where was I--?” He paused, one hand clutching his head and he sat up. “Gods! Grima!”

“Grima is gone. It has been eradicated.”

Robin looked to his hand. The brand that was once there was gone completely. He bit back tears. “How long?”

“A month.”

“Chrom...I never meant...I mean...I really wanted to land the blow...I don’t know what happened. I’m sorry. I love you. Please forgive me...for betraying you.”

“You’ve betrayed no one. I’m just glad to have you back.”

The couple embraced and cried into each other’s shoulders. Their journey had been a long one, and in some ways, it had only just begun. They were on the road to rebuilding their lives a step at a time. The looming threat was gone, and along with it, the chance of it returning. Robin’s brand was gone, which meant he could pursue his life without the guilt of his lineage looming over him. His bonds had carried him through the darkness and into the light of a prosperous tomorrow. Above all, no matter who wrote what about him, no matter what his origins may be speculated as when time went on, he would make sure the texts read that he loved his husband, Chrom, above all else.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five (Epilogue)

Robin and Chrom sat on a bench with their young daughter of three. They were in the clinic, and the time they had spent waiting ate at Robin’s mind. He glanced to Chrom, and as if he knew what he was thinking, picked up their dozing toddler and carried her down the hall. He returned with free arms that he wrapped around his husband's shoulders. 

“Everything’s fine, my love,” Chrom mumbled into his hair. 

Robin sighed. “I know, but this only makes me think of where they might be now.”

“They’ll send another letter sometime. They have each other.”

“Yes, but…”

“They’re fine, Robin.” Chrom exhaled. “Don’t get yourself worked up sitting here.”

Robin sighed. He hadn’t seen his grown daughters in over a year. A few months after he had returned home, Morgan and Lucina approached their parents about taking a journey around the world together, with the hopes that it would help them find themselves. Their parents reluctantly agreed, but only because Tiki had warned Robin to expect such a thing before the end of the war. It eased the couple to know their daughters were together, and when the time came, would return together. It didn’t make the parting any easier, but it provided some comfort when they were up at night thinking about them. 

Time ticked on, at Robin and Chrom dozed as the day turned to night. Footsteps jostled them both awake. They stood and greeted the young woman walking down the hall. She smiled at them, a bundle in her arms. 

“Congratulations, milords,” she said. “It’s a girl!”

The couple gazed at the newborn in her arms. The baby was placed in Chrom’s arms and the couple sat back down on the bench together. Robin wiped tears from his eyes as they smiled at their daughter. 

“She looks just like you, Robin,” Chrom said. 

“She’s beautiful…” Robin exhaled. The child was passed to him, and he held her close to his chest. 

“You don’t have to worry about her lineage, my love. She’s safe.”

“I know.” Robin sighed with a smile. “I’m so thankful.”

The fight with Grima didn’t go as planned, but Robin was grateful it didn’t. He lived free of guilt and free of Grima’s looming. He and Chrom could lead a happy life together knowing the beast would never threaten anyone ever again. They had wanted to be selfish, but fate had other plans for them. With the mark on Robin’s hand gone, he had been living more comfortably than he ever had before. He could walk amongst the people as the exalt’s spouse and bear no guilt or shame. Most of important of all, he was able to have their daughter without worrying of their blood relation. The lineage of Grima was one of history texts and legends, and it didn’t plague anyone anymore.

Robin glanced to his husband and they shared a kiss. They gazed at their daughter again. In the moonlight of a crisp, spring evening, the whispers of the royal couple could be heard throughout the halls as they bonded with their newborn. It touched those who happen to pass by, who fondly recalled the gentle nature of their leaders when holding such fragile, yet precious thing in their arms. Written in the story books was a story of love and dedication, with few recalling the night their second daughter was born, where they heard the strength of their bonds with one sentence, 

“We love you, Morgan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the story comes to a close! 
> 
> Thank you for reading this! I really hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for all the comments and feedback and kudos! I appreciate it so much! It really gives me the motivation to write more. Even though this is the last chapter of the story, feel free to comment on any chapter you'd like if you have thoughts on them. I appreciate feedback on my work, if you have something on you're mind, that is. :)
> 
> To be honest, I have to say Chapter 3 is one of my favorites from this story. There's something about it that I'm fond of, particularly because I was able to write a (sort of explicit?) love scene for the first time, and it turned out to be something I like as a writer. Practicing writing scenes like that throughout the story has really helped me get more comfortable with the subject, so in the future, I can include mentions of it more easily.
> 
> I have more ideas for Male Robin / Chrom (which there isn't enough of! lol), so if you guys are interested, feel free to let me know and I'll write more! I'm quite bored as of late, and I need something to keep my mind busy, and my fanfiction and other writings I do help me stay occupied. 
> 
> Again, thanks for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there :)
> 
> I've had an account here that an IRL friend from years back invited me to, but I never used it!? I'm not sure why, but I remembered I had it hanging out here and I decided to post something to it. I have a fanfiction.net account that I've used for about 6+ years now. It's LovelyCosmos, if you'd like to check it out. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy my works! I'll likely only post new things here, instead of moving old works from my FF account over, but who knows! If you have comments or feedback at any time, feel free to let me know. I'm a writer who is pursuing creative writing seriously, so opinions on my work is appreciated. I work on original pieces as well as fanfics, so any feedback here I'll keep in mind for future projects (both original and fanfics). I love fanfiction because it lets me practice new things, and isn't as stressful as making original content. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Have a lovely day!


End file.
